Recetas y Deseo de Navidad
by Twilightsecretlove
Summary: Como repostera, puedo decir exactamente de qué está hecho un hombre en el momento en que camina por las puertas de vidrio esmerilado de mi tienda. Entonces, en el momento en que Edward Cullen se presentó más de media hora tarde a nuestra cita a ciegasy dijo: "Personalmente no creo que debería perder mas de nuestro tiempo sentado aquí hablando". ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**La receta oficial para Edward Cullen: **

2 tazas de arrogancia

1 boca que es mucho más sexy cuando está cerrada

1 gran ego que no cabe en el maldito mezclador

1 GRANDE Y DURA po… _Bueno, te haces una idea… _

Como repostera, puedo decir exactamente de qué está hecho un hombre en el momento en que camina por las puertas de vidrio esmerilado de mi tienda.

Entonces, en el momento en que Edward Cullen se presentó más de media hora tarde a nuestra cita a ciegas (sin ninguna explicación), captó la mirada de cada mujer en el restaurante con su sonrisa baja bragas y dijo: "Personalmente no creo que debería perder mas de nuestro tiempo sentado aquí hablando", después de solo cinco minutos de conversación, supe que era una de las preparaciones más groseras que se hayan creado. También sabía que no había manera en el infierno de volver a verlo.

O eso pensé.

Días después que lo abandoné en nuestra primera cita, me rastreó de una manera increíble con el fin de lograr que aceptara una segunda. (Y una tercera, y una cuarta). Lo juro, si no fuera por el hecho que me estaba chantajeando el hombre más sexy que he conocido, lo habría denunciado a las autoridades hace mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, esperar por algunos besos a altas horas de la noche (y quizás un poco más) de su boca perfecta puede no ser una receta completa para el desastre, después de todo…

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Isabella**

**Mensaje de Michael**: Felices fiestas, sexy. He estado pensando en tu cuerpo últimamente. ¿Quieres venir a ver Netflix y relajarte? (Incluso podemos hornear si quieres)

**Mensaje de ****Tyler**: Felices fiestas, Kelly. Solo recordando lo mucho que disfruté follando contigo bajo el muérdago la Navidad pasada y creo que deberíamos hacer eso otra vez…

**Mensaje de ****Tyler**: Mierda, quise decir "Isabella". Ya sabes cómo es la autocorrección. Realmente no te estaba engañando la Navidad pasada.

**Mensaje del Número Bloqueado**: Felices Fiestas, Nena. Te extraño tanto. Para que sepas, estoy dispuesto a hacer esa "cosa" que siempre quisiste en la cama si me recibes de vuelta (y eliminas la orden de restricción) esta temporada… quiero decir, todavía no creo que hombres de verdad deban poner sus caras cerca de la vagina de una mujer, pero estoy dispuesto a poner mi cara en la tuya.

¡_Argh_!

Tiré mi teléfono a través de la habitación y contuve un grito.

No estaba segura de por qué el inicio de cada temporada navideña desencadenaba una serie de mensajes de ex novios, viejos romances y chicos que apenas recordaba, pero hoy era el cuarto día consecutivo en que me había despertado con el tipo de mensajes que odiaba recibir.

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué la única cosa que siempre me hacía recordar exactamente por qué cada ex siempre sería un _ex_.

El libro de cocina de mi difunta abuela.

Dentro de las páginas perfectamente conservadas, me había dejado una receta para _todo_, dejando de lado los típicos "bollos de canela dulces y pegajosos" y las "galletas de chispas de chocolate de la abuela". (Esas eran tonterías) En cambio, tenía cosas como "Pastel para cuando los hijos de puta te decepcionan" (no te atrevas a compartir una sola rebanada), "Cannoli del peor sexo de mi vida" (usa solo diez centímetros de masa), y mi favorito personal, "Croissants infieles de canela" (hornea dos docenas y deja su culo).

Pasé a la p{gina con las Trufas Caramelo "Corta con ellos" y saqué mi sartén.

Había seguido esta receta docenas de veces, al igual que seguía todas las demás. Solo había una receta en su colección de trescientas golosinas que nunca tuve una razón para hacer, una receta que preferí dejar sin hacer para siempre.

Era una preparación llamada "Tarta por favor, estrangula a este bastardo engreído".

A pesar que todavía salía con mi parte justa de mentirosos, tramposos e imbéciles, estaba agradecida de no haber salido con un hombre que me impulsara a hornear esa preparación en particular.

De hecho, juré que nunca la haría a menos que conociera a un hombre que estuviera tan convencido de sí mismo que no pudiera ver más allá de su propio maldito ego. Un hombre que fuera capaz de enojarme y encenderme al mismo tiempo, todo mientras mantenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro perfectamente cincelado y actuara como si pudiera escapar con cualquier cosa.

Encendí mi horno y esperaba como el infierno que esta temporada de vacaciones no trajera un hombre como ese cerca de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BOMBONES "Corre, es un idiota"**

4 tazas de azúcar de repostería

3 tazas de chips de chocolate semidulce

2 cucharadas de manteca

1 taza de nueces o nueces molidas

½ taza más 2 cucharadas de leche condensada azucarada

¼ taza de mantequilla, ablandada

* * *

**Isabella**

—ASÍ QUE, ¿CUÁN GRANDE crees que se te puede abrir la boca? —El hombre medio afeitado que estaba sentado frente a mí sonrió y se lamió los labios—. Tengo algo realmente grueso que mostrarte una vez que esto termine. Si estas interesada en probarlo, eso…

_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! _

—¡Muy bien, es hora de cambiar! —El entrenador de citas rápidas apagó la alarma justo a tiempo, salvándome de mi noveno incidente de la noche.

Inmediatamente me moví de mi lugar, sin molestarme en responder la pregunta de ese idiota. Me dirigí a la mesa que estaba junto a la chimenea, frente a un hombre que había estado mirando desde que comenzó este evento.

Era el único hombre en la habitación que no llevaba uno de los infames y feos suéteres rojos para las fiestas de Forks. Llevaba un traje negro y gris, y había traído un ramo de rosas rojas, una para cada una de las mujeres que estaban aquí esta noche.

Con su cabello negro de corte bajo, sus ojos color almendra y su sonrisa contagiosa, le había lanzado miradas durante todas mis citas en el momento en que se pusieron extraños.

_Parece tan malditamente perfecto… _

—¡Cinco segundos antes que reinicie el tiempo, chicos! —El entrenador dijo justo cuando me senté—. ¡Ahora!

—Buenas noches —dijo el señor Perfecto, ofreciéndome una rosa—. Soy Kevin.

—Isabella. —Me sonrojé cuando sus dedos rozaron los míos—. ¿Eres nuevo en Forks?

—Puede decirse. Solo he estado aquí durante unos cinco meses. Vivo en el lado sur turístico. ¿Y tú?

—Nací y crecí aquí. —Me di cuenta que la rosa era falsa, hecha de papel barato—. Me fui a la universidad y a la escuela culinaria, pero luego volví para abrir mi propio negocio.

—¿Eres dueña de un negocio? ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

Sonreí, recordándome en silencio que debía ser simple, ya que podía ponerme poética sobre mi repostería todo el día. —Bueno, se llama Sifted Perfection, y es una…

—Me gusta una mujer independiente —dijo, cortándome—. Una mujer que puede pagar sus propias cuentas, manejar las cosas a su manera. Eso es muy impresionante.

—Gracias… —No estaba segura de si retomar el asunto donde lo dejé o no.

Una camarera puso dos tazas de chocolate caliente entre nosotros, y después que ambos tomamos unos sorbos, el señor Perfecto me indicó que continuara.

—Bueno, como decía, se llama Sifted Perfection y lo he estado manejando durante un par de años.

—Eso es muy impresionante, Isabella. ¿Vives sola?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes casa propia? —dijo, dándome su sonrisa perfecta que parecía mucho más espeluznante de repente.

—Mmm, sí. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

—De repente siento una conexión real entre nosotros en este momento. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y me tomó la mano—. Una hermosa conexión de una vez en la vida.

Parpadeé.

—Creo que eres hermosa como el infierno, eres una gran conversadora y si estás haciendo lo suficiente para vivir en Forks por tu cuenta _y _dirigir un negocio, creo que eres la indicada para mí.

—He dicho menos de diez oraciones desde que te conocí, hace cuatro minutos.

—Ese es el punto. —Sonrió ampliamente, acariciando mis nudillos—. Con algunas personas, solo toma unos segundos saber si eres compatible. Somos el uno para el otro…

—Mmm…

—Creo que necesito mudarme contigo lo antes posible —dijo—. No soy un fan de la cosa de las citas. Estoy listo, ahora mismo. También te ves bastante fértil, así que creo que deberíamos discutir la cantidad de bebés que queremos tener juntos.

_Qué demonios. _

—Apenas te conozco.

—Pero pronto lo harás. —Se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz—. Tengo todas mis cosas en el auto afuera, y si sientes lo que siento, déjame quedarme contigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Solo quedan dos rondas más de citas, y no creo que te gusten los muchachos que quedan.

Miré por encima del hombro, a los únicos chicos con los que no había hablado todavía. Uno era un hombre de cabello canoso que había sido grosero con los camareros toda la noche. El otro era un mago.

—No estoy buscando nada serio en este momento. —Alejé mi mano de él—. Solo estoy aquí para hacer nuevos amigos.

—Eso no es lo que dice tu botón. —Señaló el botón rojo de "Cita rapida" en mi abrigo. Rojo significa "busco amor", azul significa "solo probando las aguas" y amarillo significa "solo busco nuevos amigos".

Miré la manga de su chaqueta y noté que había clavado diez rojas.

—¿Ves? —dijo—. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces. —Miró por la ventana—. Me temo que necesitaré una respuesta inmediata en cuanto a si sientes lo mismo que yo o no. Si no, tendré que esconder mi auto antes que la compañía de préstamos lo recupere nuevamente.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí —gimió—. ¿Puedes creer que mi ex novia dejó de pagar mis cuentas una vez que terminamos? Perra egoísta.

_¡Bip!, ¡Bip!, ¡Bip!_

SALÍ DEL LUGAR con las manos vacías y molesta al final de la noche, molesta por haber desperdiciado otros doscientos dólares y otras dos horas de mi tiempo. Lo único productivo que salió de esta noche fue mi compra de baterías de larga duración para mi vibrador.

Desde que me mudé a mi hogar en Forks, me había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era la escena de citas en Seattle. La ciudad siempre estaba formada por medio turistas, medio residentes, pero los hombres visitantes que valían la pena conocer casi nunca eran solteros. ¿Y los que lo eran? Solo estaban interesados en tener relaciones sexuales con la mayor cantidad de mujeres posible antes de regresar a sus lugares de origen.

Las citas en línea quedaron fuera de discusión desde que conocí a un hombre que me dijo que tenía un fetiche por "simular" un asesinato, y justo antes que el hombre que me dijo que quería "chupar la suciedad de mis dedos".

Con mi trigésimo cumpleaños acercándose, tenía la tentación de tirar la toalla de encontrar a alguien pronto.

_Esto no puede ser la vida real… _

Subiéndome al tranvía, me senté cerca de la parte de atrás y le envié un mensaje a mi hermana menor.

**Yo**: Buenooo, La sesión de citas rápidas # 100 ha terminado…

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

**A****lice**: ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste a alguien follable? (¿Alguien que finalmente sepa usar su boca en el único lugar que cuenta? **guiño, guiño**)

**Yo**: ¡Argh! ¿Por qué todo es siempre SEXO contigo?

**A****lice**: ¿Sí o no? **cara sonriente** (Jasper Hale me hizo sexo oral dos veces hoy, por cierto. ¡DOS VECES! Durante más de una hora cada vez. #noseascelosa)

**Yo**: No. (Está desempleado y todavía vive en el sótano de sus padres. #nuncamedancelos)

Su nombre cruzó mi pantalla a través de una llamada telefónica, y bajé el volumen antes de responder.

—Estoy en el tranvía, Alice —le dije—. Por favor, no digas nada loco en este momento.

—¿Crees que debería dejar que Jasper me haga sexo oral por tercera vez? —Se rió—. Me acaba de preguntar otra vez.

—Está bien, estoy colgando ahora.

—¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Estoy bromeando! —Su risa era aún más fuerte—.

Llamo porque tengo una idea brillante sobre tu problema de citas.

—Estoy escuchando. —Me preparé para una dosis de su loca lógica. La última vez que tuvo una "idea brillante", terminé en una cita con un hombre que "se olvidó" de decirme que tenía tres hijos. Y una esposa.

—Creo que deberías dejar de buscar a un chico serio y divertirte durante el resto del invierno —dijo—. Como, enfocarte en lo físico y dejar que el resto caiga en su lugar, si está destinado a ser.

—Quieres decir que, ¿debería ser más como tú?

—¡Ja! —Soltó una risa—. No, eres demasiado cautelosa para ser como yo. Quiero decir, deberías salir con un chico atractivo, coquetear y tener sexo caliente sin la expectativa de todo ese romance.

—Ya no tengo veinticuatro, Alice.

—Tampoco tienes ochenta y cuatro, pero seguro que actúas así a veces —se burló—. Un par de rondas de sexo son exactamente lo que tu cuerpo necesita en este momento.

—¿Alguno de tus amigos sabe que hablas así?

—Todos hablamos así. —Se rio—. De todos modos, creo que es hora de poner fin a las citas rápidas por un tiempo e intentar algo diferente.

—Tinder y OkCupid no están sucediendo.

—No estaba hablando de eso. —Comenzó a tocar el teclado—. Déjame ver si puedo encontrar esta cosa local de la que Hannah me estaba hablando antes.

—No me interesa salir con ninguno de los amigos de tus amigos —le dije, bajándome en mi parada.

—Los ex de mis amigos nunca saldrían contigo. —Se rio—. _Créeme_.

Comencé a dirigirme hacia donde había estacionado mi auto, pero no pude resistir detenerme en mi repostería. Mientras los dedos de Alice continuaban chasqueando contra el teclado en mi oído, subí los escalones blancos y rosados que conducían a Sifted Perfection.

Todos los mostradores de la cocina estaban listos para mañana por la mañana: cada taza medidora, utensilio y tazón colocados perfectamente frente a las recetas asignadas a los miembros del personal.

—Por favor, no me digas que vas a pasar el resto de esta noche horneando. —Alice gimió cuando encendí el horno—. Puedo escuchar el chasquido de la estufa.

—Por supuesto que no. —Mentí—. Me detuve para asegurarme que el personal guardara todo correctamente.

—Ajá. De todos modos, después que vayamos a The Wish Tree el próximo fin de semana, te llevaré al servicio de citas de The Blind Eye. Está en el centro de la ciudad y tanto Hannah como Alice consiguieron chicos sexys después de su primera asistencia. Hicieron un buen trabajo emparejando personalidades, también.

—Suena increíble. —Puse los ojos en blanco. Todos los eventos de citas rápidas a los que asistí prometían exactamente lo mismo, y al parecer todos mis mejores partidos eran imbéciles.

—Tienen una sección en el formulario de personalidad sobre la frecuencia con la que te gustaría recibir orales en una escala de uno a diez —dijo—. Voy a escribir veinte para asegurarme que tengas la mejor oportunidad de finalmente experimentar eso.

—¿Qué?

—Esto va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensé —dijo—. Te lo completaré el próximo fin de semana, ya que no confío en que lo hagas sola. ¡Que tengas una buena noche cocinando! —Colgó antes que pudiera decirle que era más que capaz de llenar mi propio formulario.

Suspirando, abrí el gabinete que tenía el libro de recetas de mi abuela.

Pasé por las paginas, y vi la receta de "Bombones, Corre, es un idiota".

_Otro mas que muerde el polvo…_

* * *

bueno las actualizaciones de esta adaptacion seran variadas ya que la historia es corta seran como 2 capitulos por semana pero aun no esta especicificos que dias, bueno este es una adapatacion para la ocasion de navidad espero les agrade.


	3. Chapter 3

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

GALLETAS DE ALMENDRA "Sácame de aquí" Espolvoreadas con azúcar.

1 taza de pasta de almendra

2 claras de huevo grandes, ligeramente batidas

1 taza de azúcar

1 cucharadita de extracto de almendra

¼ cucharadita de sal

Azúcar de repostería, para espolvorear.

* * *

**Edward**

Forks Washington, era un ejemplo perfecto de lo que sucedía cuando un grupo de idiotas adinerados decidían construir una ciudad con temática de vacaciones. Un cruce entre Park City y Aspen, era el hogar de una industria turística multimillonaria y la tradición navideña más dominante que jamás haya presenciado.

Para los residentes, el "invierno" no era solo una temporada, y un día festivo no era solo un día festivo. Era algo que necesitaba ser adorado y hablado durante horas y horas.

En esta ciudad, los días entre noviembre y marzo debían ser atesorados con un sinfín de cacao caliente y dulces frente a las cabañas excesivamente caras, las compras de ropa de invierno que costaban miles de miles de dólares y llamadas a mi oficina sobre tonterías.

_"Oficial Cullen, ¿cree que podría ser un juez de reparto en el concurso de disfraces de mis hijos esta noche? Es una emergencia". "Oficial Cullen, ¿qué piensa de ese nuevo restaurante en la plaza? ¿Cree que todavía estar__a__ abierto la próxima Navidad?" "Hola, Oficial Cullen, sé que dijo que dejara de llamarlo, si no era una verdadera emergencia, pero solo quería decir que es bueno tener a alguien como usted a cargo. ¿Le importaría ser mi invitado en el juego de invierno de mi hijo?" _

La Navidad se celebraba dos veces al año, una vez en el día real de Navidad y otra vez en julio. En los días en que _no _se celebraba, la primera página del periódico de la ciudad abría un espacio especial para una sección de "Lo que estamos deseando que llegue la próxima Navidad" para garantizar que la temporada navideña esté siempre en la mente de los residentes.

Solo había estado aquí seis meses, y en mi tiempo aquí me había dado cuenta que la palabra "crimen" tenía un significado completamente diferente al que tenía en mis ciudades anteriores de Seattle, Chicago y Nueva York. Al principio, las noches tranquilas fueron un gran cambio de ritmo, un descanso muy necesario de los delincuentes peligrosos en los que una vez perdí semanas de sueño. También fue agradable no tener que lidiar con los fiscales demasiado entusiastas y los reporteros chupadores de sangre que cruzaban las líneas éticas para obtener sus historias.

Sin embargo, después de meses de turnos silenciosos y noches sin sexo, me di cuenta que extrañaba la adrenalina que venía de investigar casos difíciles, el aumento de las emociones de satisfacción que se producía al atrapar a un criminal en una red de mentiras retorcidas.

No había nada de eso en esta ciudad, y la mierda finalmente estaba empezando a afectarme.

—Un 10-37 en el puente de Main Street, 10-4. —La novata que estaba entrenando habló por la radio mientras avanzábamos en mi auto patrulla—. 10-4… _¿10-4? _

—La oyeron, oficial Harlow —le dije—. No tiene que seguir diciéndolo.

—Entendido. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no vayas más rápido?

—Un 10-37 es el código para un automóvil estacionado sospechoso. No necesitas apresurarte.

—¿Qué pasa si los pasajeros en ese sospechoso auto estacionado están en medio de un negocio de drogas? —preguntó, sonando genuinamente preocupada—. Y, ¿qué pasa si solo están sentados allí esperando que llegue el otro automóvil y lo perdemos? No me gustaría perder a mi primer criminal.

Puse los ojos en blanco y puse el acelerador a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. La nieve arremetió contra mi parabrisas mientras recorría las carreteras, y la novata se aferraba a su asiento con cada giro rápido.

Una vez que llegamos al puente, reduje la velocidad y entré en el carril de emergencia, justo detrás de una camioneta roja y negra.

—¿Ves? —dijo, señalando que las luces en el interior parpadeaban—. Eso es una señal de algún tipo. Están esperando que alguien les traiga dinero para las drogas. Vi esto en _Law & Order: SVU _antes.

Le di una mirada en blanco.

—No es un negocio de drogas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes con seguridad?

_Porque vivimos en el puto __Forks_. Abrí mi puerta y salí.

—Quédate aquí a menos que te lo indique.

—¿Quieres que pida refuerzos?

—Eres mi refuerzo.

—Correcto, correcto… —Miró al frente, ligeramente temblorosa, y en ese momento supe que esta era la única ciudad en la que ella podría calificar para ser policía.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la camioneta. La ventana trasera estaba empañada y huellas de manos estaban impresas en su parte inferior.

Cuando me acerqué a la ventanilla del conductor, la camioneta comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El sonido de gemidos suaves vino desde adentro. Luego, gruñidos ásperos y bajos que sonaban más parecidos a un cerdo que a un humano.

—Eres mi jodido animal —dijo una voz profunda—. Actúa como si fueras mi animal, nena.

—Ahhh… —respondió la mujer—. _¡Oink! ¡Oink! ¡Oink!_"

—Eso es… —susurró—. Sigue gruñendo mientras lleno tu coño con este gran palo de tocino.

_Jesucristo_.

Toqué la ventanilla del lado del conductor, fuerte como el infierno, para no tener que escuchar más de esto.

Fue inútil.

El auto se meció mas fuerte. El "palo de tocino" recibió otra ronda de sonidos cuestionables. Una mano golpeó y manchó la ventana empañada.

—Joder… —dijo el chico—. No puedo esperar para presionar mis bolas contra tu hocico.

Golpeé la ventana lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi romper el vidrio, y la camioneta finalmente dejó de temblar.

—Necesito que el conductor baje la ventanilla —le ordené.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijo la mujer—. ¡Creo que es un policía!

—Maldición… bueno, si nos sentamos aquí y no hacemos ningún ruido por un tiempo, estoy seguro de que se irá.

Negué.

—Baje la ventana _ahora_.

Hubo unos segundos de ruidos y "Oh, Dios mío" murmurados, y luego la ventana se deslizó a paso de caracol, revelando lo que parecían dos estudiantes universitarios. Dos estudiantes universitarios desnudos.

—Mmm. Ho-ho-hola —tartamudeo el chico—. ¿Cómo le va esta noche, oficial?

—Licencia y registro, por favor.

—¿Estamos en problemas, señor? Puedo explicarlo.

—Licencia y registro, por favor —repetí, iluminando con mi linterna el auto—. Y ponte tus malditos pantalones.

Con el rostro enrojecido, se inclinó sobre el asiento y abrió la guantera. Sacó una pequeña carpeta y me la entregó.

—Para que lo sepa, normalmente no hago cosas como esta.

—Necesito que te pongas los pantalones antes que comiences a hablarme. —Lo miré—. Hazlo ahora.

Tragó saliva y luchó por ponerse los vaqueros sobre las piernas. La mujer que estaba en el asiento se puso una gran sudadera sobre el pecho, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Revisé su licencia y el papeleo, negándome a pasar la información a través del sistema en mi patrulla.

—Señor. Morin, Su licencia dice que la dirección de Su casa es 758 Red Fern Lane —le dije—. ¿Eso está actualizado?

—Sí, señor.

—Eso significa que su casa está literalmente subiendo por la calle. —Lo miré—. ¿Su camioneta se quedó sin gasolina?

—No, acabo de pedirle matrimonio durante la cena. —Sonrió—. Ella dijo que sí.

—Literalmente puedo _ver _su casa desde aquí. —La señalé—. ¿Por qué no pudo conducir hasta casa?

—Queríamos tener sexo en el puente… —dijo su novia en voz baja—. Tiene vista directa a la granja de cerdos, por lo que pensamos que mejoraría nuestro sexo.

No dije nada, no estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso. Debatí si debía o no darles una multa, si esto era digno de papeleo o no.

—Voy a dejarles ir con una advertencia esta noche —les dije—. Pero si resulta que cualquiera de ustedes es detenido en los próximos seis meses por algo tan insignificante como ir un kilómetro por encima del límite de velocidad, me aseguraré de que pasen en la cárcel todo un fin de semana. ¿Lo entienden?

—Sí, señor —dijeron al unísono.

—Bien. —Retrocedí—. Salgan de aquí.

Comenzó a subir la ventana, pero luego se detuvo y volvió a bajarla.

—Tengo una pregunta rápida, oficial. —Se tocó la barbilla—. ¿Su advertencia significa que podemos continuar donde lo dejamos ahora, y la próxima vez iremos a la cárcel, o tenemos que irnos en este momento?

—Tienes treinta segundos para alejarte de mi vista o los voy arrestar a los dos.

Se subió al asiento y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, arrancando el motor y tirando hacia el carril principal.

Lo observé mientras conducía durante treinta segundos y se detuvo en un camino por la calle.

Regresé al auto y tomé un largo sorbo de mi café, preguntándome cuánto tiempo tomaría olvidar cada "oink" que había escuchado.

—Vaya. —La oficial Harlow me dio una rosquilla—. Dos intensas llamadas una tras otra en una noche. Esto es como estar nuevamente en esas grandes ciudades para ti, ¿eh?

—Forks no se parece en _nada _a ninguna de esas ciudades.

—Porque es diez veces mejor, ¿verdad?

No contesté eso.

—Revisemos algunas cosas para tu examen final el próximo mes.

Arranqué el motor y salí a la calle. Antes que pudiera pedirle que me dijera el protocolo adecuado para descargar un arma, una regla que estaba seguro que nunca usaría en esta ciudad, llegó una llamada desde el despacho.

—¿Oficial Cullen? —dijo una voz suave—. ¿Ha terminado con esa llamada de socorro en la Séptima Avenida?

—Todos ustedes no tienen idea de lo que significa "llamada de socorro"

—¿Qué dijo, señor?

—Sí —dije—. He terminado con la llamada de socorro…

—Bueno. Tenemos un 10-5 en 71 Maple Avenue. Tres años, varón.

—Un 10-5, 10-4. —La oficial Harlow me lanzó una mirada—. Un niño perdido…

—Estamos preparando una alerta ámbar —dijo la voz—. Otros oficiales están en ruta.

Avancé hacia el centro de la ciudad, pasando entras las filas de autos de turistas. Cuando finalmente llegué a la escena, las sirenas de otras patrullas sonaban a todo volumen, y algunos de mis compañeros oficiales rodeaban a una mujer que lloraba con una bata rosa.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y caminaba por la acera.

—Señora —dije, sacando mi libreta—. Entiendo lo difícil que es esto para usted, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿Bueno?

Asintió, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

—¿Cuándo vio a su hijo por última vez? —le dije—. ¿Puede decirnos lo que llevaba puesto?

—Tengo fotos —dijo, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo. Me lo mostró y me mostró imágenes de un husky siberiano gris y blanco.

¿_Qué demonios_?

—¿Dijo al despacho que su perro era un niño perdido?

—¡Es mi hijo! —Sus ojos se agrandaron—. ¡Se fue hace dos horas y estoy segura que no ha comido!

—Señora… —Estaba a segundos de perder mi mierda—. Esto es exactamente por lo que tenemos un equipo de rescate de mascotas altamente calificado y aparte. Entiendo lo que es perder una mascota, pero al decirle que…

—¡No es una mascota! ¡Él no es una puta mascota! —Sus ojos casi salieron de su cráneo—. ¡Es de la familia!

Está bien, al diablo con eso.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos recursos caros estamos desperdiciando en este momento? —Señalé hacia el helicóptero que ahora estaba vagando por encima de la ciudad—. ¿Alguna idea de cuántos oficiales innecesarios están a punto de venir por esto?

—¡_Ninguno_! —gritó—. No estás desperdiciando nada, y necesito toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esta última afirmación al cien por cien.

—Bueno, entonces. —Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí—. Si así es como se siente, me gustaría que deje de hablarme, si no se toma en serio el ayudarme a encontrar a mi bebé.

Cerré mi bloc de notas y retrocedí.

—He terminado por el día, damas y caballeros. Oficial Harlow, vuelva a la estación con uno de sus asociados.

—Espera —me llamó—. ¿No quieres ayudarnos a encontrar al perro?

—No, quiero encontrar mis documentos de solicitud de reubicación…


	4. Chapter 4

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

CUPCAKES "Doble Problema" De Vainilla

1 1/2 palos de mantequilla sin sal

1 ½ tazas de azúcar

1 ¼ tazas de leche

¼ cucharadita de sal

2 huevos

2 ½ cucharaditas de polvo de hornear

2 cucharaditas de extracto de vainilla

2 ½ tazas de harina

* * *

**Edward**

Días después que terminé mi último turno, y horas después de ser obligado a firmar una nueva política de "Las mascotas de Forks son parte de nuestra familia", observé un formulario actualizado de reubicación. No importa cuántas veces lo llené, hubo dos preguntas que me impidieron entregarlo.

_1\. ¿Alguna vez ha sufrido lesiones graves durante su carrera en el ejercicio de la ley? (Por favor proporcione detalles) _

_2\. ¿Terminó de completar las evaluaciones psicológicas requeridas (más allá del mínimo obligatorio)? _

Mis respuestas eran: 1. Sí, dos veces. Disparo en mi pecho durante un robo a mano armada la primera vez. Disparo nuevamente seis meses después en mi estómago durante una emboscada de "recuperación". 2. Demonios no.

Sabía todas esas respuestas, pero garantizaba una estadía prolongada en Forks, y en el fondo, una parte de mí creía que eso era lo mejor. Una parte muy pequeña, insignificante.

—Entonces, ¿planeas decirme algo? —La morena que estaba sentada frente a mí se sonrojó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Su intrusión me recordó que estábamos sentados en medio de un restaurante, cortesía de una cita a ciegas.

—Quiero decir, estoy totalmente bien mirándote por el resto de esta noche, ya que eres sexy como el infierno —dijo, sonrojándose—. Pero debe haber algo en tu mente, ¿algo de lo que podamos hablar los dos?

Giró su lengua alrededor de la gruesa pajilla en el batido de leche un par de veces y me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

_Mmmm_…

Sonreí y miré mi reloj. 9:08.

Como de costumbre, mi teléfono zumbó en mi bolsillo y fingí responder, diciendo las mismas líneas falsas que había dicho en estas citas muy a menudo.

—Bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo rápido? —Siempre me esforzaba por mantener la cara seria mientras hablaba—. Te dije que tenía una cita con alguien realmente _especial _esta noche y ya he pasado la primera parte de mi cita preguntándome si me llamarías con estos detalles.

La mujer se extasió por esta bien montada actuación, como de costumbre, y luego terminé la llamada.

—Dame unos minutos —le dije, poniéndome de pie—. Necesito salir para finalizar esta llamada, pero te garantizo que cuando regrese seré mucho más hablador.

—Eso espero. —Bajó la voz—. Después que nos conozcamos, me encantaría mostrarte mi forma favorita de usar mi boca.

La miré fijamente, contemplaba si quería quedarme o no, pero esta cita no era mía. Pertenecía a otra persona.

—Volveré enseguida —dije, dejando la mesa y dirigiéndome a la salida lateral. Caminé hacia el callejón, y allí, como de costumbre, estaba mi hermano gemelo, Anthony.

—¿Y? —preguntó—. ¿Cuál es la evaluación?

—Morena con ojos verdes, curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y quiere mostrarte algunas cosas que puede hacer con la boca.

—Suena absolutamente perfecta. —Sonrió—. Gracias por evaluar otra para mí.

—Siempre puedes evaluarlas tú mismo y acortar la cita si no te atraen.

—Podría, pero entonces no tendrías una vida social. Hago esto por _ti_.

—Cierto… —Puse los ojos en blanco cuando nos cambiamos de abrigo—. Sabes que no podrás salirte con la tuya por mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no?

—Dos razones. Una, finalmente seré presentado como el nuevo comandante a través del periódico local en unas pocas semanas. En mi entrevista, específicamente digo que tengo un hermano gemelo que vive aquí. Dos, esta es la última vez que hago esta mierda por ti. —Mi hermano era la única razón por la que había aceptado un trabajo en esta ciudad en primer lugar, y él era el único de nosotros que estaba feliz por eso.

—Me parece bien. —Se rio—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu turno hoy?

—Emocionante. No tengo idea de cómo voy a dormir bien aquí. Quiero decir, entre toda la nada que hay por hacer, estoy bastante agotado.

—Entonces, ¿preferirías que te disparen?

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir.

—Eso es lo que parece. —Me hizo un gesto para que intercambiara los relojes con él—. Sé por qué no estás disfrutando de este lugar tanto como las otras ciudades. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? ¿Hace seis años?

—Hace seis meses.

—Lo mismo. —Negó—. Un par de rondas de sexo al azar con una extraña es todo lo que necesitas para que veas que Forks es realmente el mejor lugar para estar, y entonces apreciarás tu carga de trabajo fácil. Hay tantos nuevos turistas de una semana a otra, que es prácticamente un buffet de sexo fácil. ¿Sabes qué más?

Me apoyé contra la pared e ignoré sus palabras. A veces tenía que recordarme que solo era mayor por veinte segundos y no veinte años. En mis ciudades anteriores, había sido tan imprudente como él, saltando de una noche a otra, centrándome solo en el sexo y el trabajo. Y aunque eso seguía siendo atractivo como el infierno, la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido en esta ciudad hasta ahora estaban tomadas. Tampoco pensé que tomarían muy en serio a su comandante follando a tantas mujeres como fuera posible.

_Creo que puedo necesitar algo diferente esta vez… _

_—_¿Me estás escuchando, Edward? —dijo Anthony.

—De ningún modo.

—Toma. —Se rio mientras me entregaba una tarjeta de visita—. Ve allí mañana y diles que estás interesado en probar sus servicios de citas a ciegas.

Le di la vuelta a la tarjeta y parpadeé confundido.

_Servicio de citas The Blind Eye _

_Parejas personalizadas y serias ¡Garantizadas! _

—no te preocupes —dijo—. La mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido no quieren realmente nada serio, especialmente porque me aseguré de responder todas esas preguntas molestas de la encuesta con honestidad.

—Noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces, hablamos por unos minutos con una bebida o dos, tenemos relaciones sexuales y nos separamos.

—Entendido. —Revisé la hora—. ¿Algo más?

—De hecho, sí. Necesito que me hagas un último favor. Sacó un sobre rojo pequeño y sellado del bolsillo de su abrigo—. El Wish Tree está en el edificio contiguo a la agencia, ¿así que puedes entregarme esto cuando vayas?

—Lo siento, ¿el qué?

—El Wish Tree. —De repente se veía tímido—. No me juzgues.

—Demasiado tarde. ¿Qué demonios es el Wish Tree?

—Es una cosa de Forks. —Trató de parecer indiferente, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Parecía que era un niño de doce años otra vez—. Es una tradición de vacaciones para todos los residentes —dijo—. Todos sellan diez deseos dentro de un ornamento de vidrio, y luego lo cuelgan donde quieren en el gran árbol. Justo antes de Navidad, los herederos multimillonarios que construyeron la ciudad eligen diez ganadores de diez mil dólares que también obtienen una semana gratis en el mejor resort aquí. Todos los demás reciben un premio menor por participar, y también podemos guardar cualquier adorno de vidrio en el que colocamos el deseo, ya que solo vale cien dólares. He oído cosas buenas sobre eso.

Crucé mis brazos.

—Eres un multimillonario y ya eres dueño de uno de los mejores resorts aquí. ¿Por qué necesitas participar en algo como esto?

—Porque se trata de _ganar _y la jodida alegría navideña —dijo—. Demonios, deberías hacerlo y desear que el palo sea retirado de tu culo.

Me reí.

—Pasaré, pero colgaré el tuyo.

—Lo aprecio. —Se movió hacia la puerta lateral—. Gracias de nuevo por intervenir por mí.

—No fue un gusto.

A través de las ventanas, lo vi regresar a su cita "a ciegas", los vi hablar durante tres minutos y, de repente, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta.

_Interesante_…


	5. Chapter 5

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**TARTA DE QUESO "No Juegues Juegos"**

**2 ½ tazas de mezcla de pastel amarillo**

**½ taza de margarina**

**4 huevos medianos**

**1 cucharadita de vainilla**

**8 onzas de queso crema**

**2 tazas de azúcar de confitería**

* * *

**Edward**

ASUNTO: Respuestas insuficientes en la encuesta

Estimado señor Cullen,

Le escribimos para informarle que hemos recibido los resultados de su encuesta inicial para nuestro servicio de citas The Blind Eye. Desafortunadamente, no podemos vincularlo con ninguna coincidencia potencial hasta que responda las trescientas preguntas de personalidad con respuestas bien pensadas.

Aunque apreciamos que envíe una foto suya con su solicitud, no es necesario, ya que se trata de citas a ciegas.

Para su referencia, adjuntamos un archivo de una página con un ejemplo de cómo algunos de nuestros clientes anteriores respondieron sus preguntas. También estamos copiando y pegando algunas de sus respuestas enviadas anteriormente a continuación, para que pueda saber que no serán aceptadas.

¡Mis mejores deseos y gracias por usar Citas The Blind Eye!

**SUS RESPUESTAS A NUESTRAS preguntas que no aceptaremos**

1\. ¿Por qué crees que una mujer se sentiría atraída por ti?

Su respuesta: Mira mi foto.

2\. ¿Alguna vez te rechazaron después de pedirle a una mujer una cita en persona? (Por favor dinos por qué)

Su respuesta: No. Mira mi foto.

3\. Si tuvieras que resumir tus mejores cualidades en cuatro palabras, ¿qué dirías?

Su respuesta: Mira mi foto.


	6. Chapter 6

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**TARTA "Por Favor Estrangula A Este Bastardo Engreído"**

**4 tazas de ruibarbo picado**

**1 1/3 tazas de azúcar blanco**

**6 cucharaditas de harina multipropósito**

**1 cucharada de mantequilla**

**1 tarta de doble costra**

* * *

**Isabella**

**ASUNTO: Su pareja & ubicación de la cita a ciegas **

**Querida Isabella, **

**Nos complace informarle que usted y su próximo partido son el primer par perfecto en la historia del servicio de citas The Blind Eye. Siempre que haya respondido nuestro cuestionario de personalidad con total honestidad, usted y su pareja tienen un 99,9% de probabilidad de generar una gran amistad y/o relación romántica. **

**Por su disponibilidad enviada, su tiempo y ubicación de reunión se encuentran a continuación. **

**Starry Nights Café **

**Domingo a las 7:30 p.m. **

**Por favor traiga un libro y una rosa para colocar en la mesa para que su pareja, Edward, pueda verla fácilmente. Le hemos enviado el mismo mensaje y lo alentamos a usar una bufanda roja. **

**¡Mis mejores deseos y gracias por usar Citas The Blind Eye! **

VUELVO A LEER EL MENSAJE por enésima vez, dejando que los mismos dos pensamientos pasan en un bucle en mi mente. 1) ¿Cómo diablos podrían dos personas ser un "par perfecto" basados en un cuestionario de quince páginas? 2) Si fuéramos una pareja perfecta, ¿por qué ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso? (Especialmente cuando una de las preguntas fue: "¿Qué tan importante es llegar "a tiempo" para usted?" Mi respuesta fue: "Extremadamente. Nunca llego tarde").

Casi todas las mesas en la cafetería estaban llenas: ocupadas por parejas que mostraban demasiado afecto en público, mujeres que cotilleaban sobre los últimos eventos en la ciudad y adolescentes que estaban ocupadas compilando sus listas de "Wish Tree" de último minuto.

Pedí una segunda taza de café y volví a mirar mi atuendo. Según la sugerencia de Alice, llevaba un vestido negro de encaje con lencería a juego debajo. Mi cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado a la perfección en largos rizos en cascada que caían sobre mi hombro izquierdo, y llevaba unos tacones de aguja rojos que complementaban mis pendientes.

Pasé la mayor parte de mi fin de semana preparándome para esto. Además de maquillarme por uno de los mejores artistas de Cedar Falls, dejé mi repostería a primera hora de la mañana de ayer y permití que el personal subalterno lo hiciera por su cuenta, para que un profesional pueda rizarlo y peinarlo. Incluso utilicé algunos de mis deseos del Wish Tree en esto, con la esperanza de experimentar una página directamente de un libro de romance.

El chico conoce a la chica, el chico encanta a la chica, el chico le da a la chica orgasmos que rompen la tierra y se enamoran.

La campana de la puerta sonó repentinamente, y levanté la vista para ver a un hombre con un abrigo azul marino y una bufanda roja. Un tipo atractivo con el cabello rubio arena, miró alrededor de la habitación y luego saludó a un grupo de chicos cerca de la barra.

Argh

Observé la puerta durante varios minutos más, mirando el reloj cuando la hora llegó a las ocho y quince.

¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos?

No vendría, y ya estaba harta de esperar. Señalé a la camarera para que me trajera la cuenta.

Cuando me puse de pie, sonó el timbre de la puerta, y un coro de susurros y jadeos con "Oh, Dios mío" llenaron la habitación.

Miré al chico que estaba entrando, a la bufanda roja oscura que cubría su abrigo gris. Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus profundos hoyuelos en exhibición completa mientras sonreía con un conjunto perfecto de dientes blancos nacarados.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, y sus labios se separaron lentamente mientras miraba mi vestido. Volvió su mirada hacia la rosa y el libro sobre mi mesa, y luego dio un paso atrás.

—¿No lo hemos visto en la ciudad antes? —La mujer en la mesa frente a mí le susurró a su amiga.

—No es que pueda recordar, pero me aseguraré de solucionarlo si está aquí solo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos otra vez, y cada célula cerebral en mi mente me dijo que me levantara y me alejara inmediatamente. Desde donde estaba sentada, ya podía decir que era el tipo de hombre que era capaz de desempeñar el papel principal en todas mis fantasías futuras, el tipo de hombre que podría salirse con la suya diciendo: "Quiero follarte ahora mismo", y conseguir que cualquier mujer se fuera a casa con él.

Intenté obligar a mis pies a moverse hacia la puerta, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue volver a tomar mi asiento.

Mientras avanzaba, los susurros de las mesas circundantes continuaron, culminando en "perra afortunada", una vez que se detuvo frente a mí.

Como si llegara a tiempo, se sentó y me dio una vista más cercana de su sonrisa.

Maldita sea…

—Hola —dijo—. Soy Edward. Tu nombre es Isabella, ¿correcto?

No dije una palabra.

—Mmm, hola. —La camarera se paró frente a nuestra mesa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. ¿Puedo traerle algo de beber, señor?

—Tomaré la bebida que esté tomando mi cita —dijo.

—¿Cuál te gustaría? —le pregunté—. ¿La que ordené a las siete treinta, siete cuarenta y cinco u ocho en punto?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—La que ordenó a las siete y media.

—¿Le gustaría algo de comer para acompañar eso? —preguntó la camarera.

—No gracias.

—¿Quieres mi número de teléfono, entonces? —dijo suavemente, garabateando su número en una servilleta antes de alejarse.

Edward se quitó el abrigo, revelando una camisa blanca con botones que se aferraba a los músculos de su pecho en todos los lugares correctos. Se levantó brevemente, para ajustarse el cinturón, y pude ver un paquete de seis apenas oculto.

Las otras mujeres en la cafetería todavía lo miraban fijamente, y podía decir que él estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su atención.

Tomó su café de la camarera y tomó un sorbo lento, manteniendo sus ojos en los míos.

—Tu nombre es Isabella, ¿correcto? —preguntó—. Todavía tienes que responder a esa pregunta.

—Probablemente porque estaba esperando que te disculparas por llegar tarde o que me pidieras que te diera la oportunidad de terminar esta cita.

—Hubo una situación importante —dijo—. Y claramente quieres darme una oportunidad, ya que te sentaste aquí esperando cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Strike uno. No hay manera en el infierno que tengamos un 99.9 por ciento de compatibilidad.

Llevé mi café a mis labios y tomé un largo sorbo.

—¿Qué haces para vivir? —preguntó, finalmente.

—Tengo un… —Hice una pausa. No estaba tratando durar esta cita por más tiempo de lo que tenía que ser—. Tengo un pequeño negocio, ¿y tú?

—Sinceramente, ya no estoy seguro.

Strike dos. ¡Está desempleado!

Me miró fijamente, sin decir nada, excitándome en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Son esas todas tus preguntas? —pregunté—. ¿Nada más que quieras decir?

—Quiero decir que eres jodidamente sexy —dijo, con voz baja—. Y personalmente no creo que debamos dedicar más tiempo a estar aquí hablando.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿En serio acabas de decir eso?

—Lo hice. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres que lo repita?

Parpadeé.

—Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas más si lo deseas —dijo—. Pero viendo que supuestamente somos una coincidencia del 99.9%, creo que ambos sabemos que no hay necesidad de eso.

—¿Es así como operas normalmente en las citas a ciegas?

—Este es mi primera.

—Qué apropiado —dije en voz baja—. Creo que esta es mi última.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón acerca de que no necesitamos pasar más tiempo hablando.

—¿Tu casa o la mía?

—Déjame pensar en eso —dije, forzando mi mejor sonrisa—. ¿Cuidas mi abrigo mientras voy al baño? Tendré una respuesta para ti una vez que regrese.

—Me parece justo. —Me dio otra sonrisa baja bragas, y por una fracción de segundo, en realidad consideré rendirme a mis ovarios en explosión en lugar de mi cerebro.

—Si fuera tú, no planearía ir a trabajar mañana —dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo—. Probablemente no podrás caminar cuando termine contigo.

Nop. El cerebro definitivamente está ganando esta ronda.

Me dirigí al pasillo, caminando por los baños y por la salida del personal privado.

Corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, ignoré el dolor de mis tacones de aguja y llegué a mi auto. Arranqué el motor y salí a toda velocidad de la cafetería, a la derecha por el camino sinuoso que llevaba a mi lado de Forks.

Al segundo que crucé el puente principal, llamé a mi hermana a través del altavoz.

—¡No te preocupes! —respondió en el primer timbre—. Sabía que olvidarías los condones, así que metí algunos en el compartimiento inferior de tu bolso. Dos de ellos son incluso con sabor a menta.

—No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad que alguna vez ocurra sexo entre ese imbécil y yo, Alice. —Pisé el acelerador con más fuerza—. Me niego a creer que él y yo tenemos una compatibilidad del diez por ciento, y mucho menos un noventa y nueve por ciento. También te debo un abrigo nuevo, ya que dejé el tuyo en el café.

—¿Espera, qué? Para un momento. ¿Estuviste allí durante una hora y no hubo chispas?

—Solo estuvo allí durante cinco de esos minutos, Alice —le dije—. ¡Se retrasó cuarenta y cinco minutos, y ni siquiera se disculpó!

—Estás bromeando.

—En lo más mínimo. Incluso tuvo la audacia de decir que deberíamos irnos y tener relaciones sexuales.

—Entonces, ¿era arrogante?

—Arrogante ni siquiera es la palabra. —Una imagen de su sonrisa sexy cruzó por mi mente, y mi cuerpo me traicionó con un sonrojo.

—Bueno, ¿era al menos atractivo?

—Sí. —No podría mentir sobre eso si lo intentara—. Definitivamente era atractivo. Más allá de eso, incluso.

—¿Pero no es lo suficientemente atractivo para que tengas una ronda de sexo sin sentido? Podría haber sido súper caliente.

—Nunca. Si no lo vuelvo a ver, lo considero una victoria. Como una cuestión de hecho…

El resto de mi oración se detuvo en mis labios cuando el sonido de una sirena de policía vino desde atrás.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi luces azules y blancas intermitentes.

Mierda.

—Alice, creo que me están deteniendo. Tendré que devolverte la llamada.

—¡Será mejor que lo hagas!

Terminé la llamada y reduje la velocidad, dirigiendo mi auto hacia el carril de emergencia.

Suspirando, encendí las estacionarias y saqué mis papeles para ahorrar tiempo. Hice clic en el botón "Última velocidad registrada" en mi tablero digital y parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme que vi los números correctamente.

Solo iba a noventa kilómetros por hora.

Oí un suave golpeteo contra mi ventana y la bajé.

—Oficial, no estoy segura de por qué... —Mi mandíbula cayó cuando me encontré cara a cara con el señor Bastardo Engreído de antes. Me estaba frunciendo el ceño, mirando como si estuviera dividido entre arrestarme y follarme en el acto.

¿Es un oficial de policía?

—¿No te diste cuenta del hecho que hay un baño dentro de la maldita cafetería? —Entrecerró los ojos—. No me gustaría suponer que me estás abandonando en nuestra cita.

—No hay necesidad de suponer, oficial —le dije—. Eso es exactamente lo que está pasando.

Levantó una ceja, y luego una lenta y sexy sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Licencia y registro, por favor.

—¿Para qué? Dejar una cita no es un delito.

—Conducir por encima del límite de velocidad lo es.

—Solo iba a noventa.

—El límite de velocidad es de ochenta y ocho. —Extendió la mano—. Y si tengo que pedirle su licencia y registro nuevamente, tendré que arrestarla por desobedecer una orden de un oficial de policía.

Pensé en alejarme rápidamente, pero la forma en que me miraba me hizo perder el pensamiento. Me rendí y de mala gana le entregué mis papeles.

—Mmmm. —Puso una linterna sobre mi licencia—. Bueno, al menos ahora sé que tu nombre es Isabella y que no estabas usando un alias.

Mientras miraba mi registro, sostuve mi teléfono y me conecté a Facebook Live, esperando que uno de mis quince amigos de las redes sociales fuera testigo de su idiotez.

—Oficial, ¿podría recordarme amablemente por qué me ha detenido esta noche?

Luciendo divertido, miró directamente a la cámara.

—Iba a ochenta y ocho kilómetros por hora, y recibí varias llamadas sobre su imprudente conducción por los cantantes de villancicos en la Quinta Avenida. —Se rio y tomó suavemente el teléfono de mis manos, apagándolo antes de devolvérmelo.

—Déjame saber qué sucede después que le muestres eso a quienquiera que planeaste mostrárselo —dijo—. Estoy seguro que haremos una conversación interesante de eso.

—No planeo volver a verte de nuevo, por lo que una "conversación interesante" será bastante imposible.

—En realidad, me verás de nuevo —dijo, sus hoyuelos profundizándose—. Creo que me debes una cita, una real.

—Lo único que te debo es una bofetada en la cara —espeté, sin saber por qué mi corazón latía repentinamente a un ritmo nuevo y desconocido, por qué este hombre me estaba excitando tanto—. En cuanto me escribas esa multa innecesaria, presentaré una queja.

—¿Acabas de amenazar con agredir a un oficial de policía?

—Fue una metáfora.

—Deberías haber elegido una mejor. Sal del auto.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que salgas del auto. —Abrió mi puerta—. Después de una amenaza como esa, necesito asegurarme que no hay necesidad de refuerzos.

Me quedé quieta por varios segundos, seguro que tenía que estar bromeando, pero repitió su orden perversa.

Lentamente saliendo del auto, me apoyé en él y me estremecí.

—¿Te sientes amenazado, oficial?

—En absoluto. —Sonrió y se quitó el abrigo, cubriéndome los hombros—. Espera aquí. —Caminó hacia su auto y sacó el abrigo de mi hermana de la parte de atrás. Lo arrojó a mi asiento del pasajero antes de devolver su atención a mí—. Como dije antes —dijo, acercándose—, me debes una cita.

—Con el debido respeto, no creo que sepa lo que significa la palabra "cita". Pista: Por lo general, duran al menos una hora.

—Siempre he durado más de una hora.

Ignoré ese comentario, sintiendo mis mejillas calentándose.

—También me niego a creer que completaste el formulario de personalidad con respuestas reales porque no hay manera de que seas tan bueno para mí. Dejé más que claro que me interesa el tipo romántico.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy del tipo romántico?

—Porque ni siquiera lo intentaste —le dije—. No trajiste flores.

—No estaba seguro de si eres alérgica a las flores.

—¿Estabas seguro que era alérgica a que llegaras a tiempo?

Se rio y se acercó aún más.

—Tuve que responder a un incidente.

—Eso todavía no te exime de querer cortar nuestra conversación y saltar directamente al sexo. No deberías haber estado pensando en el sexo.

—Si no quisieras que pensara en sexo, deberías haber usado un vestido diferente. —Me miró de arriba abajo por enésima vez, obligando a las mariposas a revolotear alrededor de mi estómago—. Personalmente creo que merezco una segunda oportunidad.

—No.

—¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes?

—Estoy trabajando.

—¿Sábado?

—Estoy viendo Netflix.

—¿Domingo?

—Estoy libre, y lo consideraré.

Esa sonrisa sexy cruzó sus labios de nuevo.

—¿Mismo lugar y hora?

—Bien. Por cierto, no soy alérgica a las flores para la próxima vez.

—Llegaré temprano la próxima vez.

—Todavía tengo que terminar de considerar esto.

—Solo si quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles. —Parecía como si quisiera decir mucho más, pero se contuvo—. Te veré el domingo.

—Tal vez —le dije—. ¿Soy libre de irme ahora, o debo esperar la multa?

—No hay multa. —Me indicó que regresara al auto—. Aunque te mereces una por la luz trasera rota. Te sugiero que la arregles la próxima vez que te vea.

Me metí en el auto y me quité el abrigo, entregándoselo a él.

—Que tengas una buena noche. —Cerró mi puerta—. Nos vemos en unos días.

Lo miré por última vez y puse mi motor en marcha, saliendo la carretera para contemplar qué demonios había pasado. No podía negar que era el hombre más sexy que había conocido en mi vida, o que la tensión entre nosotros era diez veces más gruesa que la que sentí entre yo y cualquiera de los otros hombres con los que salí. Demonios, la sola idea de sentir sus labios contra los míos fue suficiente para debilitar mis rodillas.

Dicho esto, no iba a darle una segunda oportunidad. Si llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde y fue lo suficientemente audaz como para sugerirme sexo después de cinco minutos; probablemente esperaría una mamada en el lugar si fuera temprano.

No necesitaba perder mi tiempo con su arrogancia, y tampoco iba a dejar que me hiciera querer cancelar mis opciones de citas a ciegas restantes para esta semana. Al segundo que llegué a mi repostería, iba a encontrar la receta perfecta para asegurarme que no cambiaba de opinión.

* * *

Hola que les ha parecido la adaptación ya les había comentado que es corto es navideños espero les esté gustando muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas y por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**PASTEL DE MIGAS "No Se Permiten Segundas Oportunidades"**

**4 tazas de azúcar de repostería**

**3 tazas (18 onzas) de chips de chocolate semidulce**

**2 cucharadas de manteca**

**1 taza de nueces o nueces molidas**

**1/2 taza más 2 cucharadas de leche condensada azucarada**

**1/4 taza de mantequilla, ablandada**

* * *

**Edward**

***El próximo domingo***

Donde puedes comprar las mejores qué? —Mi hermano se rio en la línea—. Por favor, repítelo porque estoy seguro de que te he oído mal.

—Definitivamente me escuchaste la primera vez, Anthony —gemí—. ¿Dónde puedo comprar las mejores flores frescas? —Miré las rosas que había comprado en una florería del lado de la calle, seguro de que no iban a cortarlas. Ya estaban derramando sus pétalos.

Mi hermano todavía se estaba riendo.

—Estoy terminando esta llamada ahora —le dije—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—¡No, espera! —Se aclaró la garganta—. La mejor tienda de flores está en la calle Folsom. Se llama Sterling Stems, y es cara como el infierno.

—Gracias.

—¿Supongo que tu primera cita a ciegas fue bien después de todo? —preguntó—. No hubo sexo, ¿pero flores una semana después?

—Te dije que es una cita de compensación ya que llegué tarde.

—Interesante. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Isabella Swan.

—¿Isabella Swan de Sifted Perfection Bakery?

—Ni idea. Nunca llegamos tan lejos.

—Bueno, si es esa Isabella, nunca la he visto en persona, pero su foto siempre aparece en las revistas de turismo de su repostería. Te concederé. Es definitivamente sexy. Bueno, no como para flores de cien dólares —dijo, riendo—. Pero, de nuevo, ninguna mujer realmente lo es, ¿verdad?

Terminé la llamada y me dirigí hacia Sterling Stems.

En lo que a mí respecta, Isabella era sexy como para flores de un millón de dólares, y en el momento en que la vi sentada en ese puesto en el Starry Nights Café, supe que estaba obligado a pasar por mi mente durante mucho tiempo. También sabía que estaba cancelando las otras tres citas que la agencia programó para esta semana.

De hecho, una vez que los ojos color avellana de Isabella se encontraron con los míos y sus labios cubiertos de cereza comenzaron a moverse con un sentido similar de sarcasmo y humor, supe que era un trato cerrado. Desde entonces, había repetido mentalmente cada palabra que salía de su lengua, y tenía hasta cuatro duchas frías por día.

No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que su vestido negro de encaje se aferraba a sus curvas, cómo su pequeño y sexy ceño fruncido me hizo olvidar que llegué tan tarde. (Todo gracias a un hombre que se encerró en su silo de grano y no pudo recordar ningún número de teléfono que no fuera el 9-1-1).

No obstante, considerando que solo habíamos compartido un encuentro, mis pensamientos sobre ella estaban fuera de control. Repetí imágenes de sus muslos enganchados alrededor de mi cintura mientras la follaba contra su auto, sus dedos arañaban mi cuello mientras exigía el control total. Gritaba mi nombre mientras devoraba su coño.

Contrariamente a lo que dijo, había completado la encuesta con honestidad y estaba decidido a hacer que esta segunda cita fuera mucho más memorable que la primera.

Unas pocas horas después…

Miré el reloj mientras me sentaba en Starry Nights Café. Eran las ocho en punto, y Isabella aún no se había presentado.

Golpeando mis dedos contra la mesa, pensé que se estaba vengando y haciéndome esperar el mismo tiempo que me esperó.

Quince minutos más pasaron. Entonces veinte. Luego treinta.

¿Me está plantando?

—¿Señor? —Una camarera se paró frente a mí—. Para que lo sepa, estamos cerrando un poco antes por las fiestas.

—¿Que fiesta?

—Día del Wish Tree. —Sonrió—. El último día para firmar y sellar tus adornos antes de la elección de Nochebuena.

—Gracias por hacerme lamentar esa pregunta. —Bebí el resto de mi café—. ¿Me puede traer la cuenta?

—Ya me adelanté. —La colocó sobre la mesa y luego estrechó mi mano, bajando la voz—. Vi la forma en que tu cita te dejó la semana pasada. Fue tan triste. —Acarició mi muñeca—. Ahora estás siendo plantado por alguien más. Para que conste, nunca te haría eso. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

—Estás usando un anillo de bodas en este momento.

—Mi esposo no tiene que saber de nosotros. —Me miró a los ojos—. Puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Qué dices?

Silencio.

Alejé mi mano y puse un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por el café. —Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la salida antes que ella pudiera decir algo más.

Me puse detrás del volante de mi auto, medio enojado, medio excitado, y pensé largo y tendido acerca de cuál sería mi próximo movimiento con Isabella.

Pasé toda la semana leyendo novelas románticas para tener una mejor idea de qué hacer después que termináramos nuestro café en la cafetería. Había leído cientos de paginas de "miembros palpitantes" y "pollas duras y húmedas" para encontrar una manera de crear una noche perfecta.

No tiene sentido mantener esas reservas ahora.

Apreté la mandíbula y llamé a otros dos restaurantes, una bodega y una compañía privada de automóviles para cancelar todo.

Pensé en Isabella diciendo que "consideraría" venir. Cómo el rubor en sus mejillas seguía apareciendo cada pocos segundos, cómo definitivamente notó que mi polla se endurecía en mis pantalones cuando estábamos parados frente a su auto.

No tenía sentido que negara que se sentía tan atraída por mí, como yo por ella, y definitivamente iba a vengarme por esta mierda.

Inmediatamente llamé a mi hermano.

—Solo te estoy hablando si has recobrado el sentido —respondió él en el primer timbre.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hayas oído o escuchado sobre Isabella Swan y Sifted Perfection —le dije—. También necesito tu ayuda con algo ilegal esta noche.

—En una escala del uno al diez, siendo diez el más alto, ¿qué tan preocupado debería estar por lo que has planeado?

—Cero —le dije sonriendo—. Solo hay una persona que necesita estar preocupada.


	8. Chapter 8

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**TARTA DE "Venganza" Y Mantequilla De Maní**

**½ taza de azúcar de repostería**

**16 onzas (descongeladas) de cubierta batida**

**16 tazas de mantequilla de maní cubiertas de chocolate**

**½ taza de mantequilla de maní**

**8 onzas de queso crema ablandado**

**1 corteza de galletas Graham**

* * *

**Isabella**

SI ALGUNA VEZ HUBO UN MOMENTO exacto en mi vida que me diera ganas de apuñalar mis ojos, estaba segura que ahora estaba más que calificado.

—¿Seguro que no quieres tocarlo y ver por ti misma? —Mi última cita a ciegas de la semana, Riley, se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Es la naturaleza trabajando, y puedes experimentarla de primera mano.

—Estoy segura —le dije, estremeciéndome—. No quiero tocar tus conejitos. —Miré fijamente a los conejos pobres y sucios que había traído en una caja de vidrio. Habían pasado los últimos quince minutos follando entre ellos, haciendo que todos los clientes del bar lanzaran miradas de vergüenza en mi dirección.

—Estoy seguro que finalmente les tomarás cariño —dijo—. Ahora que has visto a mi loro, serpientes y jerbos, supongo que devolveré a estos tipos a mi apartamento arriba. Volveré en unos segundos. —Se llevó el vaso lejos de la mesa, y me tomé un muy necesario vaso de ginebra y tónica.

Cómo diablos había pasado nuestra prometedora cita de él regalándome flores frescas, y una gran conversación sobre cómo también le gustaba hornear, a traerme a la cafetería en su condominio y presumir de sus jodidos animales (no es un chiste) estaba más allá de mí.

Como si esas cosas no fueran lo suficientemente incómodas, no parecía entender mi sarcasmo, y se las arregló para hacer todos los temas sobre su ex novia, a quien había "total y cien por ciento superado". También tenía una forma extraña de insertar insinuaciones raras cada vez que nos encontramos con unos segundos de silencio. ("Te prometo que no soy tan callado en la cama; mi ex novia puede atestiguarlo", "¿Puedes oír eso? Es el sonido de nuestros cuerpos alineados en silencio para lo que vendrá después", y "La única razón por la no estamos hablando en este momento es porque estoy seguro que los dos estamos pensando en todas las cosas que queremos hacer más tarde. Apuesto a que hay muchas cosas").

No quería admitirlo, pero me arrepentí de haber plantado a Edward la otra noche. Las imágenes de su rostro perfectamente cincelado invadieron mis pensamientos durante toda la semana, y no importa cuantos pasteles de miga "no se permiten segundas oportunidades" hice, no podía dejar de fantasear con él enterrando su cabeza entre mis muslos. No podía dejar de presionar mi vibrador contra mi clítoris en medio de la noche cuando lo imaginé tomando mi cuerpo con su polla.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Riley regresó a la mesa—. ¿Ya me extrañas?

—Mmm… —Sacudí la idea de Edward doblándome sobre un mostrador de la cocina—. Estaba pensando en el trabajo.

—Claro, por supuesto. —Me guiñó un ojo—. De todos modos, lo siento si me tomé demasiado tiempo para presumir a mis amigos. Pensé que debía ser sincero acerca de mi amor por los animales. Vamos a hablar de lo que es realmente importante ahora. Tú.

—Claro. —Me prometí levantarme e irme dentro de la siguiente media hora—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué sigues soltera? Pareces demasiado buena para ser verdad, así que no puedo creer que no te haya encontrado antes.

—Pasé la mayor parte de mis veinte años tratando de sacar mi repostería del suelo, y cuando finalmente lo hice…

—Mi ex novia quería abrir una repostería una vez —interrumpió—. Dijo que quería que fuera para los dos. Queríamos llamarlo Dos Corazones Tostados. ¿Qué tan creativo es eso?

Le di una mirada en blanco.

—¿Me miras así porque estás lista para que te invite a mi casa? —preguntó—. Después que hablemos durante diez minutos más, con gusto te mostraré exactamente donde mis conejos aprendieron todos sus movimientos.

—¿Disculpa, qué?

—Espera aquí. —Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al barista.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Alice.

Yo: Llámame con una "emergencia" tan pronto como veas esto.

Yo: ¿Alice?

Yo: ¡Aliceeeeee!

Sin respuesta.

Riley regresó a la mesa con dos nuevas bebidas, papel y un bolígrafo.

—Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego —dijo—. Diré algo que me gusta en la cama y lo escribirás.

—¿Cómo es eso un juego?

—Shhh —dijo—. Los dos ganaremos en esto al final.

Mientras se tocaba la barbilla, una bocanada de aire frío entró por las puertas abiertas del café.

Miré y vi a Edward entrar, haciendo que la primera mujer en su línea de visión se sonrojara por completo. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, deteniéndose cuando me vio. Levantando una ceja, miró entre Riley y yo.

Desabotonando su abrigo, fijó su mirada azul en la mía, y no pude evitar pensar que la manera lenta y deliberada de desnudarse fue intencional. Con todo su uniforme azul marino, se veía aún más sexy que la última vez que nos conocimos.

—Tus mejillas están rojas —dijo Riley—. ¿Ya te estoy excitando?

No respondí. Seguí mirando a Edward mientras pedía una taza de café, mientras apretaba la mandíbula en el momento en que Riley me frotaba el brazo.

En el momento en que recibió su bebida, caminó hacia nosotros.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir su tarde —dijo—. Soy el Oficial Cullen. ¿Les puedo hacer algunas preguntas a ustedes dos?

—Por supuesto, adelante, oficial. —Riley asintió—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hubo un robo anoche.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—La plaza turística —dijo—. Un par de hombres irrumpieron en The Wish Tree y robaron algunas cosas, pero logré recuperar todo esta mañana.

—Impresionante. —Riley sonrió—. Pero si ya lo ha recuperado todo, ¿con qué necesita nuestra ayuda?

—Bueno, uno de los adornos con deseos estaba demasiado dañado para que supiera a quién pertenecía, y odiaría que esta persona se pierda la oportunidad de ganar diez mil dólares. Me imaginé que otros residentes podrían ayudar antes de publicarlo en el periódico.

—Bueno, aquí hay un verdadero juego para ti, Isabella. —Riley se recostó en su asiento—. Conozco a muchas personas en Forks, así que probablemente podré adivinar a quién pertenece. El detective Riley Lewis y la detective Isabella Swan están a su servicio.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Sacó un sobre rojo brillante de su bolsillo, y contuve un suspiro mientras inhalaba el olor de su colonia adictiva.

—Deseo número uno —dijo, mirando la tarjeta—. Finalmente quiero conocer a un hombre que sea digno de mi maldito tiempo, uno que no me mire como loca cuando le diga lo que quiero en la cama. Y para que quede constancia, lo que quiero es que devore mi vagina durante horas (a veces sin que yo lo pida), controle mi cuerpo con las caricias de su lengua y me ruegue que me corra en su boca.

Oh. Mi. ¡DIOS!

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se calentaba, sentí cada nervio volviéndose salvaje.

Levántate y vete ahora mismo. Ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué alguien escribiría un deseo así? —Riley negó con la cabeza—. Eso es… Eso es absolutamente sucio, y lo digo como el rey de las palabras sucias. No creo que conozca a nadie que pueda escribir un deseo así, oficial.

—¿Qué hay de usted, señorita Swan? —Me miró, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda haber escrito un deseo como este?

Hijo de puta…

—No, y no estoy segura de por qué alguien entraría en el The Wish Tree y robaría algunos adornos, y mucho menos los rompería solo para leer los pensamientos privados de la gente. Un verdadero criminal seguramente entraría en una de las tiendas de verdad en su lugar.

—Sí. —Riley se rascó la cabeza—. ¿No hay vigilancia las veinticuatro horas en toda la plaza?

—Los criminales hicieron su debida diligencia de antemano. —Sonrió mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba entre nosotros—. Es por eso que estoy enfocando toda mi atención en este elemento mucho más importante de la investigación. —Miró la tarjeta—. Deseo dos. Por una vez, me gustaría ser follada hasta quedar loca, tan imprudente y apasionadamente, que me tome un tiempo recuperarme. También quiero que suceda en un lugar que no sea una cama, y quiero que se grabe, para poder verlo una y otra vez. Quiero el romance antes que todo esto suceda, por supuesto.

—¡Ja! —Riley se burló—. Esta persona no quiere romance en absoluto, oficial. Creo que tenemos una aspirante a estrella porno entre nosotros.

Edward sonrió y me miró.

—¿Qué piensa, señorita Swan?

—Creo que hay muchas otras investigaciones en las que podría estar pasando su tiempo ahora.

—Realmente no hay —dijo, bajando la voz—. Creo que debería ser mi misión satisfacer esto en particular hasta el final.

—¿Qué pasó con las personas que piden cosas simples y dulces? —preguntó Riley—. ¿Hay algo de eso ahí?

—La persona pidió algunas de esas cosas. —Edward miró por encima de la tarjeta—. Una nueva batidora de pie, nueva pijama y pantuflas, la oportunidad de ver a Forks a través de los ojos de un turista, y por último, besos nocturnos allá abajo. —Miró hacia arriba—. Sabes, estoy empezando a ver un patrón no tan sutil para lo que esta persona realmente quiere para Navidad.

—Yo también —dijo Riley—. ¿Estás pensando que los besos nocturnos "allí abajo" pueden ser una alusión a un fetiche de pies?

Edward le dio una mirada en blanco.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea de ninguna ayuda para usted durante su investigación, oficial Cullen. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Me aseguraré de preguntar a algunos de mis amigos sobre esto más tarde hoy.

—No hay necesidad de eso, señorita Swan. —Tomó un sorbo de su café—. Voy a colocar la lista completa en la sección de "Perdidos y encontrados" del periódico local mañana por la mañana. Sé lo importante que es la tradición de The Wish Tree para todos los presentes, por lo que siempre que sepamos a quién pertenece la lista, me aseguraré de publicar una actualización con la foto de la persona en la página principal, para que todos sepan que toda esta situación desafortunada fue solucionada.

Mi boca se abrió.

—Espere. —Riley se puso de pie—. Después de pensarlo, tengo la sensación que algunos estudiantes de secundaria pueden estar detrás de esto, así que déjame hacer una llamada telefónica. Todo esto puede ser su gran broma para el año. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra más, y sacudí la cabeza hacia Edward.

—Sabes —dijo, devolviendo el sobre a su bolsillo—. Creo que estoy mucho más ofendido por el hecho que estás saliendo con un tipo así que por el hecho que me plantaste.

—Te planté porque te lo merecías. —No podía creer esta mierda—. También me pusiste una multa para una luz trasera rota ayer.

—Te dije que tenías una semana para arreglarlo. —Sonrió—. Una vez más, puedo hacer que eso desaparezca fácilmente si aceptas darme las citas que merezco.

—Citas, ¿en plural?

—Creo que se me deben al menos cuatro en este momento. —Hizo una pausa—. A menos que quieras que publique tu lista en el periódico de mañana.

—No te atreverías…

—Me pregunto cómo se sentirían los clientes de Sifted Perfection sabiendo que la dueña quiere que la follen en los mismos mostradores de la cocina donde hace todos sus pasteles —dijo—. También me pregunto si las guarderías y las escuelas que tienes bajo contrato estarían bien sabiendo que su repostera favorito pasa más tiempo pensando en que le hagan sexo oral que en elaborar nuevas recetas.

—Esa última parte es solo tu suposición.

—Estoy dispuesto a apostar que no lo es.

—¿Honestamente crees que puedes chantajearme para que salga contigo? —Crucé los brazos—. No puedes, y para que lo sepas, lo que hiciste al robar el árbol tradicional es imperdonable en esta ciudad. Para ser honesta, estoy bastante tentada de sacar mi teléfono y llamar…

—¿A la policía? —Sonrió—. Esperaré.

Me quedé en silencio, mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que nunca habían estado.

—No deberías tener que chantajear a alguien para que salga contigo.

—¿Es realmente un chantaje, si la persona sabe muy bien que está interesada en salir conmigo?

No dije nada mientras movía su silla un poco más cerca de la mía, mientras me inclinaba aún más cerca de él.

Los dos nos miramos el uno al otro durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente rompí el silencio.

—No estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca de que el policía encargado de la ciudad es un cerebro criminal.

—Si estás tratando de cambiar de tema, no está funcionando —dijo sonriendo—. No estoy bromeando acerca de publicar esto en el periódico, y ya que acabo de salvarte de una gran cita desastre, creo que deberías estar mucho más dispuesta a acordar las citas conmigo.

—Esta cita fue increíble hasta que apareciste.

—¿Es verdad? —Sus labios rozaron los míos, y mis pezones se endurecieron—. Se honesta.

No podía pensar con claridad tan cerca de él, y una parte de mí quería que me besara aquí y ahora.

—Eso pensé —dijo, mirando hacia la ventana donde Riley estaba ahora caminando por la acera mientras hablaba por teléfono—. Por el aspecto de las cosas, dudo que sea capaz de darte cualquiera de las cosas que has escrito en tu lista de deseos. Volvió su mirada hacia mí, mirando mis labios.

—Te recogeré a las ocho de la noche.

—Tengo un evento de catering hasta las nueve.

—Entonces te recogeré a las diez.

—A las diez y media —le dije—. Deberías pedir mi dirección.

—La rodeaste con un círculo cuando enviaste las palabras "JÓDETE" en tu multa de luz trasera esta mañana. —Sonrió—. Hablando de eso, ¿exactamente cómo te gustaría que hiciera eso?

—No querría. —Me mordí el labio—. No estaba destinado a tomarse literalmente.

—Dime que no has pensado ni una vez en que te folle desde nuestra primera cita y lo creeré.

No pude mentir.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Sonrió y se puso de pie—. Te veré mañana a las diez y media.

* * *

Hola a todos muy feliz navidad y dos capítulos más de esta adaptación muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios nos vemos la próxima en un capítulo nuevo


	9. Chapter 9

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

*****la Adaptación contiene escenas de sexo explicitas*****

* * *

**Ca****Capítulo 8**

**STREUSEL DE CANELA "Sedúceme"**

**2 cucharadas de mantequilla o margarina**

**2 cucharadas de azúcar moreno**

**¼ taza de harina integral**

**¼ cucharadita de canela molida**

* * *

**Isabella**

****El día siguiente****

LAS DOS MEJORES PARTES de ser una chef de repostería siempre eran las mismas para mí año tras año. Número uno: tener una vista en primera fila y una mano en la creación de una preparación de principio a fin. Número dos: ver la sonrisa en el rostro del cliente una vez que la devoraban y pedían más.

Desafortunadamente, la clienta para quien estaba horneando esta noche me estaba frunciendo el ceño más que sonriendo, y estaba haciendo que mi personal reducido se sintiera como si estuvieran caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo.

No podía esperar para salir de la cocina de este hotel, y estaba segura que una noche con Edward me haría olvidarme de todo.

—¿Puedes hacer estas tartas de frambuesa un poco más dulces? —La clienta, mi ex-mejor amiga de la escuela secundaria, frunció los labios—. Quiero decir, son buenos, pero no tan buenos como los de Tinsel Bakery.

Me mordí la lengua Tinsel Bakery no hacía tartas de frambuesa, y sus habilidades para hornear no se acercaban a la liga de Sifted Perfection.

—Tampoco estoy segura de cómo me siento con respecto a estas torres de postres —dijo, caminando hacia la exhibición de seis pisos de cupcakes inspirados en muérdago. Estaban en la formación exacta que ella había solicitado, una réplica de la Torre Eiffel donde su actual novio (mi primer novio serio el cual robó) la llevó cuando se le declaro el verano pasado.

—Estoy segura que saben increíbles, pero… —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Puedes agregar algunas de esas bonitas capas de miga marrón sobre ellas? ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Streusel. —Sentí mi sangre hirviendo—. Si los agrego, entonces los cupcakes no estarán libres de gluten, que es específicamente lo que pediste. También tendré que hacer nuevos cupcakes ya que el streusel tiene que ser horneado directamente sobre ellos. He hecho muchos otros dulces con un streusel que estoy segura que tus invitados disfrutarán.

—Bueno, ¿no existe el streusel sin gluten? —Apareció su sonrisa de "voy a hacer de esta noche un infierno"—. ¿No puedes simplemente batir un poco? Estás parada en una cocina con la última tecnología, después de todo.

—Solo trajimos harina normal para las cosas en su factura original.

—Bueno, te sugiero que vayas a buscar algo más de tu pequeña panadería, ¿eh? —Tomó una magdalena y le dio un bocado—. El cliente siempre tiene la razón, después de todo.

Me quedé inmóvil, mirándola con furia, resistiendo el impulso de tomar algo afilado. Había reservado este trabajo con un nombre diferente, sabiendo muy bien que me hubiera negado a hacer algo para ella y mi infiel ex novio. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había invitado a la mayor parte de la élite de Forks y algunos de mis mejores clientes a su fiesta navideña extravagante, habría renunciado hace unas horas.

—Mi novio también quiere agregar dos docenas de soufflés de fresas, ya que planeamos quedarnos en una bonita suite para el resto de la semana. —Extendió su llamativo anillo de diamantes y lo miró—. Puedes tener eso hecho a las diez, ¿verdad?

No dije nada.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo, dando un paso atrás—. Por cierto, muchas gracias a ti y a tu personal por eliminar los tontos uniformes de chef y por cumplir con los vestidos negros y las faldas como pedí. Creo que hace que todos se vean más elegantes.

Esperé a que saliera de la cocina y miré el reloj.

Nueve…

No había manera de que pudiera hacer todos esos ajustes a tiempo para salir con Edward a las diez y media. Ordené a uno de los chefs junior que se pusiera a trabajar en la orden de soufflé adicional, envié a mi último empleado para obtener la harina sin gluten, luego me quité el delantal y salí.

Apoyándome contra los ladrillos, suspiré cuando los copos de nieve cayeron sobre mí. Saqué mi teléfono y me acerqué al nombre de Edward, agradecida porque hubiera insistido en que intercambiáramos números.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y presiono llamar.

Sonó una vez. Sonó dos veces.

—¿Hola? —respondió él, con voz profunda—. ¿Hola?

Dudé antes de responder, y me tomó con la guardia baja lo sexy que era su voz.

—Hola.

Dejó escapar una risa baja.

—Hola. ¿Se acabó tu evento o algo?

—No, mmm… —Dejé que mis palabras salieran precipitadamente—. Necesito reprogramar nuestra cita. Sé que vas a pensar que lo haré a propósito, pero te prometo que no es así. Estoy muy estresada por mi evento actual en The Cedar Lodge; estoy más estresada de lo que normalmente estoy por estas cosas, y no hay forma de terminar a tiempo para salir contigo, así que gracias por tu comprensión—. Terminé la llamada y apagué mi teléfono, para que no pudiera devolver la llamada.

Regresando a la cocina, preparé los mostradores para el lote de cupcakes por los que era más conocida, cupcakes que eran completamente indignos de este evento de mierda.

Cupcakes "mejores amigos" de doble bizcocho de dulce de miel.

—¿Sarah? ¿Lori? —grité una vez que terminé de mezclar la masa—. ¿Pueden ustedes dos arreglar esto por mí? Necesito estar sola unos minutos.

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan.

—Absolutamente.

Caminé al otro lado de la cocina, directamente a la despensa de gran tamaño y cerré la puerta.

Le envié a mi hermana una larga serie de mensajes de texto "WTF", sabiendo que no los vería hasta más tarde esta noche, pero eso no me calmó lo más mínimo.

Puedes terminar este evento, Isabella. Puedes terminar esto.

Varios minutos después, la puerta de la despensa se abrió y contuve un gemido.

—Denme unos minutos más, muchachos —dije—. Revisaré todo en quince.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y Edward entró.

—No me diste la oportunidad de responder a lo que dijiste por teléfono. —Cerró la puerta.

—No pensé que tuvieras nada que decir.

—Lamento discrepar. —Se acercó, luciendo más sexy que nunca con una camiseta blanca y jeans oscuros—. ¿Por qué estás estresada exactamente?

—Un cierto oficial de policía me acosa.

—Estaba en la calle —dijo, pareciendo genuino—. Estaba planeando hacer una pregunta por teléfono, pero me colgaste en la cara. —Se inclinó hacia delante y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, poniendo al instante todos mis nervios en llamas—. Entre que haces eso, me abandonas en la primera cita, me plantas para la segunda, y ahora, reprogramas, empiezo a pensar que esta atracción es unilateral.

—Eso puede ser cierto.

—Lo dudo. —Levantó mi barbilla con los dedos—. Dime por qué estás estresada.

—Este evento es para mi ex-mejor amiga y ex novio que ahora están juntos —dije—. Lo reservaron con un nombre de empresa diferente e hicieron todas sus solicitudes por correo electrónico, por lo que no lo supe hasta el momento que llegué. —Hice una pausa, sin saber por qué latía mi corazón como si estuviera a punto de saltar de mi pecho—. Han sido groseros conmigo desde que comenzó esto, y sé que lo están haciendo a propósito. Solo la mitad de mi personal está aquí hoy, ya que el resto está de vacaciones, y tengo una hora completa de retraso con el horario de servicio. Nunca estoy atrasada.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No. —Suspiré.

—¿Qué más?

—Tengo otra fiesta mañana por la noche, el Festival de Forks, y mi personal será aún menos. —Negué—. Sin mencionar el hecho que tendré que preparar algunas cosas aquí para esa fiesta si quiero compensar la hora perdida.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. —Estreché mis ojos hacia él—. Eso es todo. ¿Estás a punto de decirme que respire, y que todo va a estar bien?

—No. —Sonrió—. No iba a decir nada. Apretó sus labios contra los míos, atrapándome con la guardia baja con un largo y apasionado beso. Un beso que me hizo olvidar cada beso que tuve antes.

Ya no podía concentrarme en nada relacionado con el trabajo, solo la sensación de su lengua deslizándose lentamente contra la mía. La sensación de sus manos subiendo y bajando por mis costados.

Cerré los ojos y gemí cuando me sujetó contra la pared con sus caderas, mientras mordía suavemente mi labio inferior.

—Shhh… —Deslizó su mano debajo de mi vestido, deteniéndose cuando sintió mis medias. Dejó escapar una risa grave contra mi boca, y luego escuché el sonido de estas rasgándose. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, deslizó su mano por debajo de la delgada banda de mis bragas de encaje y las arrancó.

Abrí los ojos cuando sus labios abandonaron brevemente los míos, y pude verlo metiendo las bragas en su bolsillo trasero.

Sin aliento, traté de hablar, pero cubrió mi boca con la suya otra vez, besándome aún más fuerte que antes y haciéndome perder mi tren de pensamientos.

Susurrando palabras que no pude entender, presionó su mano contra mi estómago y lentamente la deslizó hacia abajo.

—Ahhhh… —gemí cuando su pulgar presionó contra mi clítoris empapado, mientras comenzaba a frotarlo en un ritmo lento y tortuoso—. Mierda…

Me hizo callar con otro mordisco en mi labio inferior, y lo miré a los ojos mientras deslizaba un dedo profundamente dentro de mí.

—Espera… —dije—. Espera…

—¿Para? —preguntó, agregando un segundo dedo, haciéndome gritar de placer—. ¿Esperar para qué?

No podría responder si lo intentara.

Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos, movió sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí, acercándome cada vez más al borde.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó, usando su otra mano para acariciar mis senos.

—No… —Respiré, sintiendo su polla endurecerse contra mi muslo—. No…

—Bien. —Continuó besándome, dominando mi lengua con la suya, evitando que interrumpiera nuestro beso con palabras otra vez.

Solo podía gemir de placer, solo podía aceptar todo lo que me estaba dando sin cuestionarlo.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando presionó más contra mi clítoris, mientras sus dedos trabajaban hábilmente más dentro de mí.

Antes que pudiera decirle que estaba a punto de venirme, grité, amortiguando mis gritos en su hombro.

Me mantuvo firme por lo que sentí como una eternidad, no dejándome ir hasta que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando estuvo seguro, dio un paso atrás y miró el agujero que había rasgado en mis medias. En lugar de disculparse, las arrancó de mi cuerpo y sonrió.

Luego alzó mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Todavía estás pensando en tu ex-mejor amiga, tu ex novio, y el retraso de una hora?

—No…

—Bien. —Sonrió y presionó otro beso en mis labios—. Llámame si necesitas que venga y te ayude a olvidar todo de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A LAS DOCE Y MEDIA DE LA MADRUGADA, le entregué a mi ex mejor amiga el recibo final por los servicios prestados sin una sola palabra, envié un correo electrónico de "¡Muchas gracias a todos!" a mi personal y empaqué mis suministros.

En el momento en que coloqué la última caja en el asiento del pasajero y me deslicé detrás del volante, sentí que mis párpados se caían.

Decidida a llegar a casa, logré conducir tres cuadras antes de estacionar en el lado de la carretera.

Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Alice.

Sin respuesta. Me envió dos mensajes de texto en su lugar.

**Alice**: Lo siento ¡Trabajando hasta tarde esta noche! ¡Espero que me cuentes toda la historia del desayuno mañana! (¿Puedes hacerme unos panqueques de chocolate "Amo a mi hermana"?)

**Alice**: Espera… ¿tuviste sexo con el oficial cuando saliste esta noche? ¿Te dio sexo oral? (DIMEEEEE)

Estaba demasiado cansada para reírme. Bajé hasta el nombre de mi mejor empleada y sacudí la cabeza. Ella ya había trabajado veinte horas extraordinarias esta semana y pedirle que me ayudara a llegar a casa podría resultar en su renuncia.

Descendí hasta el nombre de Edward, mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de llamar.

—¿Sí? —respondió en el primer timbre—. ¿Te sientes estresada de nuevo?

—No, la fiesta acaba de terminar.

—¿Come te fue?

—Salió bien.

—Tan habladora como eres, seguramente puedes elaborar un poco mejor que eso.

Sonreí y me apoyé en mi ventana, contándole todo lo que había hecho y cómo respondieron los invitados. Estaba explicando mis tartas de canela cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando con él como si fuera uno de mis amigos más cercanos.

Me hizo algunas preguntas más, sonando como si estuviera intrigado, y casi olvidé por qué lo llamé en primer lugar.

—¿Te diriges a casa ahora? —preguntó.

—No, yo mmm… —Suspiré—. Sé que esto puede ser mucho pedir, pero estaba llamando para ver si podías llevarme a casa. No creo que pueda conducir treinta minutos sin quedarme dormida al volante, y preferiría dejar mi auto aquí toda la noche que arriesgarme.

—Mmm.

—Si no, entiendo. Solo pensé que lo pediría antes de tomar un taxi o tomar algunos tranvías.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la esquina de Main y Sixth.

—Estaré allí en unos minutos.

—Gracias. —Terminé la llamada y encendí el calor, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Minutos después, escuché un ligero golpeteo contra mi ventana. Cuando miré, vi que no era Edward parado afuera. Era una mujer policía.

Confundida, bajé la ventanilla.

—¿Sí, oficial?

—Soy la oficial Harlow. —Sonrió—. Se supone que debo conducir su auto a la dirección de su casa, así que deje las llaves en el encendido y salga, por favor.

Demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier pregunta, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y salí. Miré detrás de mi auto y vi a Edward caminando hacia mí.

—Gracias, oficial Harlow —le dijo, deslizando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Murmuró algo que sonaba como "Sexy como el infierno", y mis rodillas se debilitaron al pensar que me besaría de nuevo.

Me condujo a su auto, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

—Espera —le dije—. Quiero advertirte que mi sarcasmo no funciona tan bien cuando estoy cansada. También quería darte las gracias de nuevo.

—De nada. Sube al auto.

—También quiero que sepas que no te invitaré a entrar a mi casa solo porque me llevas. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Sonrió.

—Lo digo en serio —le dije—. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que el sexo contigo es fenomenal, pero…

Me levantó a media frase y me colocó en el asiento del pasajero. Luego me abrochó el cinturón.

Cuando regresó a su lado y encendió el motor, me di cuenta que no estábamos en su patrulla. Estábamos en un Audi R8 adornado con asientos personalizados en blanco y rojo.

—Deben pagar a la policía mucho dinero en Forks —dije en voz baja.

—Es el triple de lo que hice en cualquiera de las ciudades metropolitanas —dijo sonriendo—. Lo cual es bastante irónico ya que hago tres veces menos trabajo. También tengo el veinte por ciento de las acciones en la empresa de turismo de mi hermano, así que eso ayuda. —Se inclinó hacia el asiento trasero, recogiendo un ramo de tulipanes blancos y rojos, mis favoritos—. Compré estos cinco minutos antes que me llamaras para cancelar.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé mientras presionaba mis dedos contra los pétalos. No dije nada mientras conducía por los carriles cubiertos de nieve, manteniendo mi mirada hacia adelante, a pesar que podía sentirlo mirándome cada vez que nos acercábamos a un semáforo.

La tensión sexual entre nosotros era más densa que nunca, y no estaba segura de cómo abordarla.

No fue hasta que estábamos a pocos minutos de mi casa que pensé en algo que decir.

—¿Todavía te debo cuatro citas?

—Ahora debes cinco. —Me miró—. Al ritmo que vas, llegarás a los veinte para el final de la semana.

—Bueno, ya que la fiesta que estoy preparando mañana no requiere que me quede todo el tiempo, creo que puedo salir contigo alrededor de las siete. Desde que me estás obligando a salir contigo.

Se rio.

—Vamos dejarlo a las ocho, por si acaso.

—Bien. Ya que tengo que verte varias veces, ¿puedes admitir que inventaste la mayoría de las respuestas en tu prueba de personalidad? Podríamos decir la verdad en este punto.

—¿No crees que tengamos algo en común?

—Además de vivir en Forks y amar el sarcasmo, no —dije—. Normalmente no voy por tipos como tú.

—Probablemente es por eso que todavía estás soltera.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando se volvió hacia mi calle.

—Para una de mis respuestas, escribí que me encantaba leer libros.

—Como yo puse.

—Leo sobre todo libros de romance.

—¿Y? —Sonrió—. He leído un montón de esos. Ocho en la semana pasada.

—¿Los leíste en busca de ayuda en el departamento sexual?

—Nunca he necesitado ayuda con eso —dijo—. Para que conste, me gustan todos los libros, y un verdadero lector puede apreciar cualquier género.

—Escribí que mi sábado ideal era quedarme en la cama mientras miraba Netflix y tomaba té.

—Mi sábado ideal es no ser molestado, por lo que es lo mismo. ¿Algo más?

—Imprimiré mis respuestas y te mostraré más mañana.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. —Se estacionó en mi camino de entrada y me miró—. Me siento extremadamente atraído por ti y viceversa. Quieres que alguien te haga venir mientras te hacen sexo oral, y voy a disfrutar cada segundo de eso. Al igual que disfrutaré haciéndote gritar mi nombre mientras te estoy jodiendo contra algo que no sea una cama. —Presionó un dedo contra mis labios—. Antes que digas que estas cosas no cuentan, dime el nombre de cualquier otro tipo que esté dispuesto a perseguirte para una segunda oportunidad.

—Quieres decir, chantajearme para una segunda oportunidad —susurré.

—Lo mismo. —Levantó una ceja—. Nombra un chico.

No pude

—Eso pensé —dijo, dando un paso fuera. Abrió mi puerta y presionó su mano contra la parte baja de mi espalda mientras me acompañaba a los escalones que conducían a la puerta de mi casa.

Dio un paso atrás en el rellano del porche, dejando claro que no esperaba una invitación.

Busqué a tientas la llave, empujándola en la cerradura.

—Hay una razón por la que no puedo invitarte —dije en voz baja, deseando hacer exactamente lo contrario—. Como compañero lector de romance, debes saber que la pareja tiene que salir al menos una cita antes del sexo.

—Lo sé. —Parecía divertido—. Pero solo para que quede claro, tocar a la heroína en su trabajo y hacerle saber que no podrá caminar después que termine de poseer su coño con mi boca, está bien. ¿Correcto?

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, y luché por decir una sola palabra. Solo pude asentir.

—Bueno, considerando que solo has leído sobre estas cosas en el mundo ficticio en lugar de experimentarlas en el mundo real, no creo que debamos apresurarnos, pero tampoco creo que debamos usar los libros de romance como una pauta.

No me dio la oportunidad de responder a eso. Se acercó y cubrió mi boca con la suya, besándome como nunca antes me habían besado. No se apartó hasta que estuve casi sin aliento hasta que estuve a pocos segundos de rogarle que entrara de todos modos.

—Al héroe se le permite hacer eso en este punto, ¿verdad? —susurró.

Asentí, todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento.

—Bien. —Plantó un último beso con los dedos alrededor de mis labios—. Te veré mañana a las ocho.


	10. Chapter 10

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****la adaptación contiene escenas explícitas de sexo****

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**CRÈME BRULEE "Díme Lo Que Quieres"**

**6 yemas de huevo**

**6 cucharadas de azúcar blanco**

**½ cucharadita de extracto de vainilla**

**2 ½ tazas de crema espesa**

**2 cucharadas de azúcar moreno**

* * *

Isabella

RODÉ SOBRE MI COLCHÓN a la mañana siguiente, tomándome unos segundos más para deleitarme con los pensamientos de Edward besándome la noche anterior.

"El héroe tiene permitido hacer eso en este punto, ¿verdad?"

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, pude ver mi reloj despertador y grité.

La "mañana" se había ido hace mucho, y ya eran las tres de la tarde. Ocho horas después de la hora en que se suponía que debía sonar mi alarma, y seis horas después de la hora en que se suponía que me estaba preparando para el Festival Anual de Forks.

En pánico, salí de la cama y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí con un suéter holgado y leggins, sin importarme que no combinaran.

Tomando mi bolso, saqué mi teléfono y vi docenas de mensajes de texto de mi panadera jefe.

**Lori (Panadera jefe):** La panadería está cerrada. ¿Dónde estás?

**Lori (Panadera jefe)**: ¿Estás en camino?

**Lori (Panadera jefe):** El alcalde acaba de llamar para preguntar sobre algunos cambios. ¿Puedes contestar tu teléfono?

**Lori (Panadera jefe)**: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

Corrí escaleras abajo para encontrar las llaves de mi auto y vi a Alice sentada en la mesa de mi cocina. Luciendo tan despreocupada como siempre, estaba metiendo un bocado de panqueque en su boca.

—Podría haber jurado que teníamos un trato —le dije—. Cada vez que vienes y pasas la noche en la víspera de mis eventos importantes, se supone que debes asegurarte que estoy despierta a tiempo. Sé que trabajaste hasta tarde anoche, pero aun así prometiste despertarme a las siete.

Parpadeó

—Ya sabes lo importante que es el evento de hoy para mí —dije, forzando a mis pies a ponerse las botas.

—Oh, lo sé. —Sonrió—. Ya coloqué condones, mentas y un cambio de ropa en tu auto. Estoy deseando escuchar todo sobre tu noche con el oficial. Apuesto a que te hará venir más de una vez. ¿Qué piensas?

No tenía la energía para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando. Tomé mi abrigo y las llaves del estante y salí al porche.

Me tomó dos segundos darme cuenta que mi auto no estaba aquí.

¿Qué demonios?

—Pensé que habías dicho que pusiste cosas en mi auto. —Entré de nuevo en la casa—. ¿Dónde está?

—Ya está en el festival. —Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros—. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, Isabella. Te tengo cubierta.

Le di una mirada en blanco. Cada vez que ella decía: "Te tengo cubierta", eso significaba que la mierda estaba a segundos de salirse de control. Agarré las llaves de su auto del estante y salté a su Honda, acelerando todo el camino hacia el centro.

Estacioné mi auto en la zona de carga, justo debajo de una serie de luces parpadeantes, y corrí hacia el patio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento.

Me preparé para el caos y la confusión, para las miradas furiosas y las palabras ásperas de mi personal, pero cuando abrí las puertas, las vi riéndose alrededor de una fuente de chocolate colosal.

Las hombres de pan de jengibre de gran tamaño ya estaban escarchadas y montaban guardia en las mesas adornadas de dulces, las luces color caramelo estaban colgadas en lo alto de las torres de postres terminadas de diez pisos, y la barra de bebidas personalizada que habíamos diseñado hacía meses estaba repleta de rones festivos, chocolates calientes e infinitas mezclas de café.

Cuando mi personal se turnó para sumergir las fresas en el chocolate, un pequeño grupo de policías llevó pasteles a la mesa central.

—Bien pensado, señorita Swan. —Mi panadera me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Lamento mucho todos los mensajes de texto que envié. No sabía que ya habías pedido a algunos de los policías que nos ayudaran con esto.

No lo hice…

—¿Qué queda por hacer?

—Cubrir de chocolate los dulces de bienvenida, pero siempre insistes en que hagamos eso aproximadamente una hora antes que comience el evento, así que…

Se tocó la barbilla. —Nada me imagino. Ah, y aquí tienes. —Me entregó las llaves de mi auto—. Solo conseguimos los suministros que necesitábamos, así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias. ¿A qué hora empezaron a llegar los policías?

—Justo después que te envié algunos mensajes de texto. —Bajó la voz—. El nuevo comandante, el oficial Cullen, creo, se hizo cargo y me dejó dirigir todo lo que necesitábamos para hacer. Aquí entre nosotras, es el primer hombre que me mojó las bragas a primera vista.

Me reí.

—¿Todavía está aquí?

—No, pero está cerca. —Señaló las puertas de salida laterales—. Está al otro lado de la calle en la ferretería. ¿Sabes si está viendo a alguien por casualidad? ¿Si está disponible?

—No, está saliendo con alguien en este momento —le dije, dirigiéndome hacia la salida—. Envíame un mensaje de texto si necesitas algo más.

Crucé la calle y entré en la única ferretería de la ciudad. Caminé a través de hileras de llaves antes de ver a Edward parado frente al gerente de cabello canoso.

—¿Sabe para qué sirve el 9-1-1, señor Clarkson? —preguntó—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que significa llamar a ese número?

—Significa que un porcentaje de mi dinero paga los salarios de los policías y puedo llamarlos tantas veces como quiera.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó al hombre unas gafas de lectura.

—Me alegra poder ayudarlo a encontrarlos y evitarle la posible "emergencia" de cometer un error en la caja registradora.

—Aprecio su heroísmo, oficial.

—¿Hay alguna otra emergencia? —preguntó—. ¿Su baño está obstruido?

—Sí, lo está. ¿Quiere ayudarme a arreglar eso también?

Edward negó y apartó la vista de él. Luego sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Por favor, no dude en llamar si pierde sus lentes de nuevo —le dijo al dueño de la tienda antes de acercarse a mí—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, en absoluto. —Nunca antes había querido follar a alguien en el acto tanto—. ¿Uno de mis empleados junior te llamó para que ayudaras con la organización?

—No, tu hermana lo hizo. —Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó afuera—. Llamó por una emergencia cuando no te despertabas.

—¿Qué?

—Tu hermana dijo que la matarías si te perdías la organización, y aunque intentamos despertarte, no pudimos. Así que decidí ayudar. —Se detuvo, riendo—. Fue lo más parecido a una verdadera "llamada de emergencia" que he recibido desde que empecé a trabajar aquí.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Me lanzó una mirada que me hizo saber que no lo estaba.

—Bueno, gracias por todo —le dije, dándome cuenta que no me estaba llevando de regreso al festival sino a la acera—. Si hay alguna manera en que pueda pagarte por esto, házmelo saber.

—La hay. —Sonrió, deteniéndose frente a su patrulla—. Ya que la organización está lista y no es necesario que estés aquí cuando comience el evento, puedes comenzar a pagarme las quince citas que me debes.

—¿Estamos en quince citas ahora?

—Si peleas conmigo por esto, estaremos en veinticinco.

—¿No debería ponerme algo de ropa decente primero?

—No. —Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello—. No necesitaras ropa en absoluto…

-0-0-0-0-0-

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS, Edward estacionó su patrulla cerca de la cima de Cedar Mountain, justo al lado de una de las estaciones de esquí de lujo que dominaban la ciudad. Apagó los faros cuando una nieve constante cayó sobre los edificios, mientras las luces de Navidad centelleaban en la distancia.

Desde aquí, la ciudad parecía una postal perfecta y pintoresca, y por primera vez, entendí por qué alguien gastaría dos mil dólares por noche para verla en persona.

—Por lo tanto, según tu lista de deseos inapropiados —dijo Edward, sacando mi tarjeta roja de su bolsillo—. Esto es lo primero que la mayoría de los turistas ven cuando vienen a Forks.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para intentar convencerme que te follara esta noche? —dije—. Debo admitir que todos los pequeños toques románticos que has hecho hasta ahora casi me hacen considerarlo.

—Primero que nada —dijo, mirándome—, definitivamente voy a follarte esta noche. Traerte aquí no tiene nada que ver con eso. En segundo lugar, para alguien que dice que todavía necesita considerarlo, ¿por qué tu mano ha estado frotando mi polla en mis pantalones durante la última media hora?

Riendo, me sonrojé mientras alejaba mi mano. Recogí el nuevo conjunto de flores que me había comprado de su tablero.

Durante las tres horas de viaje, se detuvo en varios de los principales sitios turísticos de Forks y caminó a través de ellos conmigo. Admiramos el árbol de Navidad de veinte metros que rivalizaba con el de Rockefeller Plaza en Nueva York, dimos un rápido paseo por Christmas Tree Lane y, para su disgusto, cenamos en Christmas Every Day, el restaurante número uno en las afueras de la ciudad. (Bueno, no se molestó hasta que los residentes comenzaron a caminar hacia él y preguntaron sobre algo de "Las mascotas son parte de nuestra familia").

Incluso nos detuvimos en unas pocas tiendas de lujo donde compró la batidora de pie de cuatrocientos dólares que estaba en mi lista de deseos, junto con seis conjuntos de pijamas de diseñador, ropa interior nueva y pantuflas, y se negó a que le devolviera el dinero.

Mientras más luces de la ciudad brillaban debajo, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y salí del auto, acercándome a los rieles rojos que rodeaban el borde de la montaña.

—¿Puedes tomarme una foto con la ciudad de fondo? —Extendí mi teléfono cuando Edward salió del auto.

—Por supuesto. —Dio un paso atrás y tomó cuatro.

—¿Quieren que les tome una foto? —Un transeúnte se colocó detrás de Edward.

—No lo publicaré en mi página personal de Facebook —dije en voz baja—. No te preocupes.

—No importaría si lo publicaras. —Sonrió—. Sólo tienes quince seguidores.

Me reí, y el extraño tomó la foto en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias —le dije mientras me devolvía el teléfono. Volví a la foto y sonreí por la última: Edward parecía como si estuviera a punto de besarme en medio de la risa.

—¿Alguna otra foto que quieras tomar? —preguntó Edward una vez que el extraño se alejó.

—No, esto fue todo.

—Bien. —Sonrió—. Ve y ponte en el asiento trasero de mi auto.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. —Deslizó su dedo contra mi labio inferior—. Ahora.

Me quedé quieta mirándolo, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y se echó a reír mientras me levantaba y me lanzaba sobre su hombro. Me llevó al auto y abrió la puerta trasera, colocándome en el asiento.

Moviéndose a mi lado, cerró la puerta y besó mis labios, quedándome completamente sin palabras.

—Quítate la ropa —susurró, alejándose de mi boca.

Me quité un pendiente, todavía sin pensar con claridad, y el sonido de su risa baja y sexy llenó el auto.

Deslizándose más cerca, agarró el dobladillo de mi sudadera y lo pasó sobre mi cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Trazó las líneas de encaje en mi sujetador rojo antes de desabrocharlo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y me chupó el pezón derecho en su boca, acariciando el otro con la otra mano.

Besando su camino hasta mi cuello, me susurró al oído.

—¿También necesito ayudarte a quitarte los pantalones?

—No… —gemí mientras tiraba de la cuerda en mis leggings, cerrando los ojos mientras me pedía que me los quitara de nuevo.

Como si supiera que todavía estaba demasiado aturdida para funcionar, me colocó en el asiento, mi espalda apoyada contra el cuero, y lentamente empujó los pantalones a mis tobillos.

Me quitó las bragas con un movimiento suave, metiéndolas en su bolsillo trasero como antes.

Manteniendo sus ojos en los míos, se desabotonó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Deslizó sus manos contra mis muslos y colocó mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro.

—Entonces —dijo, presionando un suave beso contra mi muslo interno—. Dime el primer punto que estaba en tu lista de deseos otra vez.

—Creo que había una batidora de pie y un par de pantuflas nuevas.

—Deja de joder conmigo.

—También había lencería allí.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. —Sopló un beso contra mi clítoris—. Dilo.

—Quiero que alguien…

—No. —Presionó otro beso contra mi muslo—. Dilo como si estuvieras hablando conmigo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando me dio una mirada de "No me jodas".

—Quiero que devores mi coño por horas…

—Sin que lo pidas… —Terminó la frase de mi primer deseo—. ¿Y qué más?

—Controlar mi cuerpo con las caricias de tu lengua. —Hice una pausa—. Y rogarme que me venga en tu boca.

—Buena chica. —Puso mi otra pierna sobre su hombro, y me miró por última vez—. Por favor, córrete en mi boca… —Enterró su cabeza contra mi coño sin una palabra más, chupando mi clítoris entre sus labios, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara del asiento.

Intenté retroceder, pero apretó su agarre en mis piernas mientras me retorcía impotente contra su boca.

—Oh, Dios mío… —gemí mientras besaba mi coño como si estuviera besando mi boca, deslizando su lengua todo lo que podía y saboreando todo de mí.

Gimió cuando intenté sentarme y agarrar su cabello. Luego me abofeteó el culo con fuerza, haciéndome rendirme.

Agarré el asiento mientras mi cuerpo continuaba retorciéndose contra su boca, gritando su nombre cada vez que me acercaba más y más al orgasmo.

Sentí que aumentaban los temblores intensos y le rogué que disminuyera la velocidad, pero seguía besándome con su ritmo perfecto e imprudente.

—Edward … —Apreté mis piernas alrededor de él—Edward …

Me respondió con más de su boca, y perdí el poco control que me quedaba. Gritando su nombre, cerré los ojos mientras mi cuerpo entero temblaba, mientras experimentaba el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras mi cuerpo seguía temblando, mientras Edward soltaba mis piernas de su agarre. Cuando finalmente me recuperé y volví a abrir los ojos, me estaba sonriendo.

Presionando algunos besos contra mis pechos, deslizó su mano debajo de mi cuerpo y me ayudó a sentarme.

Cuando lo miré, me di cuenta que se había quitado los pantalones. Como si supiera que me di cuenta, tiró de la banda de su ropa interior hacia adelante.

—Sácalo —me ordenó.

Lo complací, y metí la mano en su bóxer, liberando lentamente su polla. Mis mejillas se calentaron y sentí que mis ojos se ensanchaban cuando vi lo enorme que era.

Besando mi frente, sacó un condón y se tomó su tiempo para enrollarlo sobre su polla.

Esperé a que se moviera para poder recostarme en el asiento, pero tenía otros planes. Me puso en su regazo y me levantó ligeramente, colocando mi ranura húmeda y goteante justo sobre la punta de su polla.

Nunca rompió la mirada conmigo, me bajó sobre él centímetro a centímetro, sin soltar mis caderas hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí, hasta que estuvo seguro que me había adaptado a su longitud.

—Móntame —dijo, moviendo sus manos para ahuecar mi trasero.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me moví arriba y abajo de su polla, gritando por lo bien que se sentía dentro de mí.

—Oh, Dios… —Lo monté con un temerario abandono, sin querer parar nunca. Me moví más rápido, acercándome más y más a otro orgasmo, pero de repente agarró mis caderas y me apartó de él.

Dándome la vuelta para no estar frente a él, me dio una palmada en el culo.

—Pon tus manos en la ventana —dijo.

Presioné mis manos contra el vidrio empañado, y en segundos, se deslizó dentro de mí desde atrás. Sin previo aviso, pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y me jaló hacia atrás, follándome como si nunca antes hubiera sido follada.

—Ohhh, mierda… —Ya no pude controlar mis gemidos—. Mierda…

—Isabella … —Su profunda voz estaba en mi oído mientras golpeaba en mí—. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien…

Cerré los ojos mientras me follaba más fuerte, mientras continuaba susurrando mi nombre contra mi cuello.

—Oh, Dios mío —grité mientras alternaba entre abofetearme el culo y llenarme profundamente—. Voy a… voy a…

No pude decir otra palabra. Todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar con absoluto placer.

Mis piernas se sacudieron de nuevo, y un orgasmo mucho más intenso que el que había tenido hace unos minutos recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward apretó su agarre sobre mí cuando llegó a su propia liberación segundos después.

Cuando ambos bajamos de nuestras alturas, salió de mí y me empujó en el asiento. Nos sentamos quietos por varios minutos, sudando y completamente sin palabras.

—Oye. —Apartó mechones de cabello de mi rostro—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Me pregunto si esto es algo de una sola vez.

—¿El sexo?

—Las citas.

—Hmmm. —Levantó mi barbilla con los dedos—. Me debes catorce citas después de esto, pero preferiría no limitar el número, especialmente si puedes aceptar no plantarme de nuevo.

—No lo haré —le dije—. En cuanto al sexo…

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que podamos entrar en este resort y ver si podemos conseguir una habitación para la segunda ronda?

—No. —Sonrió—. Pero solo porque ya hice la reserva.

* * *

Hola a todas ya estamos por finalizar esta mini adaptación sobre navidad muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios nos vemos la próxima semana


	11. Chapter 11

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

*****la Adaptación contiene escenas de sexo explicitas*****

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**TARTA DE QUESO "Quédate Esta Noche"**

**16 onzas de queso crema reblandecido**

**2/3 taza de azúcar**

**1 taza de crema agria**

**5 huevos grandes**

**1 cucharada de extracto de vainilla**

**½ taza de crema espesa**

* * *

_Edward_

—_J__ODER, __Isabella_ —Me pasé los dedos por el cabello mientras tomaba mi polla en su boca.

Bajando por su garganta, una y otra vez, giró su lengua contra mí de una manera que me hizo rogarle que no se detuviera.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos mientras me daba placer, y gemí cada vez que su boca me dejaba por más de un segundo.

Cuando tomó el ritmo y me chupó más fuerte, los músculos de mis piernas se tensaron.

—Espera. —Respire—. Creo que necesitas moverte…

—¿Por qué? —Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía provocando la punta de mi polla con su lengua—. ¿Estás a punto de venirte?

—_Sí_. —Esperaba que se alejara y se sentara, pero me volvió a meter en su boca, meneando la cabeza arriba y abajo hasta que me vine en su boca.

Entonces tragó. Hasta la última gota.

_De acuerdo, nunca te voy a dejar salir de esta habitación… _

Completamente aturdido por su actuación, me recosté contra las almohadas y cerré brevemente los ojos.

Hoy fue el quinto día consecutivo que pasamos encerrados en un resort de lujo. También fue la primera vez que usé voluntariamente mis "días de incapacidad" en toda mi carrera de una década, y la primera vez que ella permitió que su personal manejara la repostería sin ella durante más de unos pocos días seguidos.

Aunque nuestras escapadas sexuales se sintieron incesantes desde el momento en que nos registramos en la habitación, nos las arreglamos para pasar horas hablando en el balcón, pedir el servicio de habitaciones gourmet para cada comida y compartir tiempo en el jacuzzi privado de la suite.

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía como si la hubiera conocido por años, no días. Tampoco quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara, ya que cada segundo parecía perfecto. Nunca hubo un silencio incómodo, nunca un momento de discusión que no terminara en risas o su boca en la mía.

—¿Tienes planes para esta Navidad? —preguntó, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Nada, excepto estar de guardia para emergencias. —Abrí los ojos—. ¿Tú?

—Mi hermana y yo tendremos a nuestros padres de visita por unos días. Vamos a ir a patinar sobre hielo, a pasar una noche caminando por Christmas Tree Lane y a tener una gran cena festiva en mi casa. —Me miró—. Eres más que bienvenido a unirte a nosotros cualquier día. Tu hermano también puede venir.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para conocer a tus padres?

—Bueno, no, yo… —Se sonrojó—. No quise decirlo de esa manera, quise decir si no tuvieras ningún plan… y te presentaría a ellos como mi amigo.

—Mmmm. Lo consideraré. —Froté las manos contra su espalda desnuda—. Ya que trabajaré durante las fiestas, mi hermano y yo nos vamos de vacaciones a Nueva York para ver a algunos viejos amigos durante unos días este fin de semana. —La miré a los ojos—. Eres más que bienvenida a venir.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para que conozca a las personas en tu vida? —Se burló de mí.

—No. —Sonreí—. Prefiero presentarte como mi novia, pero como ya me has llamado tu "amigo", creo que podemos tener nuestro primer problema…

—Me encantaría ir —dijo—. ¿Qué necesito llevar?

—Nada de lo que no podamos hablar más tarde. —Me incorporé lentamente y me levanté de la cama, agarrando su mano—. Es hora de continuar donde lo dejamos.

La llevé a la sala de estar que daba a las ventanas panorámicas. Empujándola contra el cristal, me agaché, le bajé las bragas de lazo rojo y las dejé caer al suelo.

—¿Quieres que empiece ahora o más tarde? —le pregunté, besando sus labios.

—¿Comenzar _qué_?

—A grabar —le dije, señalando dónde estaba su teléfono apoyado en la esquina—. Creo que el deseo de alguien era querer que grabaran algo del sexo, para que pudiera verlo una y otra vez.

Su rostro se puso rojo brillante, y se quedó sin habla.

—Entonces —le dije, golpeando suavemente su culo—. Estoy a punto de follarte contra estas ventanas. Luego me sentaré en esa silla y te diré que te sientes en mi cara, para poder darle a tu coño otra ronda de besos nocturnos—. La miré a los ojos—. ¿Qué parte quieres grabar?

—Todo.


	12. Chapter 12

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****la adaptación contiene escenas explícitas de sexo****

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**CARAMELO "No Puedo Confiar En Ti" De Almendra Y Cereza**

**2 tazas de chips de chocolate semidulce**

**1 lata de leche condensada endulzada**

**½ taza de almendras picadas**

**½ taza de cerezas rojas confitadas, picadas**

**1 cucharadita de extracto de almendra**

* * *

_Edward_

EL SIGUIENTE FIN DE SEMANA, me paré cerca de las ventanas del aeropuerto privado de Forks y esperé a que Isabella llegara.

Desde que nos fuimos del hotel, pasamos el último par de noches hablando por teléfono hasta el amanecer. Aunque inicialmente aceptó venir a este viaje conmigo, dijo que no sabría con seguridad si podría venir hasta el día de hoy, ya que había recibido una serie de pedidos de último minuto.

Sin embargo, sentí que algo estaba mal. No había respondido a una de mis llamadas o mensajes de texto hoy.

—El embarque comienza en veinte minutos. —Mi hermano se paró frente a mí y pulsó su reloj—. Y todavía tenemos que pasar por seguridad.

—Estamos usando tu jet privado.

—Lo sé. —Se rio—. Era una broma.

—No fue gracioso —le dije—. ¿Debería pasar por su repostería y ver qué está pasando?

—Oh, sí. Ve y conduce esa hora y media en automóvil y haznos perder este viaje que hemos estado planeando durante meses.

—Los aviones privados no tienen horarios.

—No, pero tienen que volar cuando hace buen tiempo. —Miró al cielo—. Se espera que llegue una tormenta en las próximas dos horas, así que mientras más rápido podamos volar, mejor. —Puso sus manos en mis hombros—. Si te hace sentir mejor, cuando pasé por su repostería hoy, la fila rodeada la manzana. También te dijo anoche que tal vez no pudiera venir. Creo que todo está bien.

Mi hermano diciendo: "Todo esta bien", confirmaba que no lo estaba. La fila rodeaba la manzana el día anterior y todavía me había enviado un mensaje de texto. Incluso me pidió que me uniera a ella en su hora de almuerzo.

Mmmm

—Acabas de conocer a esta mujer. —Mi hermano dio un paso atrás—. Sé que crees que ella es todo tipo de cosas maravillosas, pero tal vez, ¿tal vez solo estabas moviéndote demasiado rápido? Tal vez está tratando de frenar un poco las cosas, ¿o tal vez el sexo no fue tan bueno como pensabas? —Se encogió de hombros, riendo—. Nos pasa a los mejores de nosotros.

—¿Por qué sigues hablando?

—Solo digo; está claro que no puede venir con nosotros este fin de semana. —Hizo un gesto a uno de los tripulantes para que nos llevara las maletas—. Probablemente podrá venir la próxima vez. O eso, o ella te está ignorando.

—No. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Estoy seguro de que surgió algo.

Saqué mi teléfono y la llamé. Sin respuesta.

Le envié un mensaje de texto.

Pasaron varios minutos, y no hubo respuesta.

Tampoco hubo respuestas o llamadas perdidas cuando llegué a Nueva York horas más tarde.

No me contestó por el resto del fin de semana.

* * *

hola a todas el martes seran los ultimos dos capitulos de la adaptacion y la ultima del año para inciar con nuevas nos vemos el martes.


	13. Chapter 13

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

*****la Adaptación contiene escenas de sexo explicitas*****

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**GALLETAS DE ALMENDRA "Eres Mi Sueño"**

**1 taza de mantequilla de avellana**

**2/3 taza de harina para todo uso**

**1 huevo grande**

**½ taza de avellana picada**

* * *

**Isabella**

DOS DÍAS HASTA NAVIDAD! —gritó mi papá desde la ventana del auto—. ¡Dos días!

La gente en la acera aplaudió y bailó ante sus palabras.

Uno de ellos incluso sacó una pistola de confeti y la disparó al aire.

—Jesús… —Sacudió la cabeza, subiendo la ventanilla—. La gente en esta ciudad realmente está jodidamente loca.

Mi madre le dio una palmada juguetonamente en la nuca.

—Lo has hecho seis veces desde que aterrizamos,Charlie. Creo que es suficiente.

Vi el rostro de mi padre en el espejo retrovisor, sabiendo que lo haría al menos dos veces más antes que llegáramos a mi casa.

Desde el momento en que los encontramos con Alice en el aeropuerto, puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y decidí ocultar mi dolor por el resto de las fiestas.

Sabía que era una tontería creer que lo que tenía con Edward era "algo" o que hablar con él durante horas sin perder el ritmo era lo que lo convertía en una pareja perfecta. Sabía eso, y aún me dejo pensar que esta era mi oportunidad de convertirme finalmente en una heroína que obtendría un "feliz para siempre" como las chicas de los libros de romance.

Lo había arruinado oficialmente, y nunca volvería a hablar con él.

Debería haber sabido que estaba lleno de mierda cuando actuó como si leyera romance…

—Estoy emocionada de ver a mis niñas. —Mi madre alardeó desde el asiento trasero—. ¡Ustedes dos me hacen sentir muy orgullosa! También me emociona ver a la nueva persona que tienes en tu vida, Bella. ¿Podremos conocerlo?

—¿Quién?

—Edward, el chico del que Alice nos habló. —Sonrió—. Dice que es prácticamente tu alma gemela.

—No necesariamente dije alma gemela. —Alice me lanzó una rápida mirada de "Lo siento" antes de conducir el auto por Main Street—. Pero dije que se suponía que debías actuar como si no supieras nada de él hasta que ella lo mencionara.

—Oh, silencio. —Mi madre se rió—. Bueno, esperaré hasta que él venga a cenar y lo evaluaré por mí misma. Mientras tanto, ¿crees que él es el indicado, cariño?

Bajé la ventanilla mientras nos acercábamos a un grupo de personas que estaban junto a una señal de alto.

—¡Dos días hasta Navidad! ¡Dos días!

Gritaron como si acabaran de ganar la lotería, y el tema en el auto se cambió de inmediato a todas las cosas que hicieron que la gente de Forks se "volviera loca".

—¿Puedes dejarme en mi repostería? —le pregunté a Alice—. Necesito archivar algunas cosas antes de cerrar por las vacaciones.

—Absolutamente.

Mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que llegamos a Sifted Perfection, prometiendo no trabajar hasta tarde después que saliera del auto. Pero en el momento en que entré en la repostería, casi enloquecí.

Puedes sacar a Edward de tu vida, como todos los demás, Isabella… puedes hacerlo…

Reteniendo las lágrimas, saqué el recetario de mi difunta abuela y fui directamente a la sección "Cuando los hijos de puta rompen tu corazón".

Mientras miraba mis opciones, la última persona que quería ver atravesó por las puertas. Luciendo tan sexy como siempre con su uniforme, caminó hacia mí.

—No estoy recibiendo clientes en este momento, señor. —Le entrecerré los ojos—. Tendrás que esperar en fila con todos los demás.

—No estoy aquí como uno de tus clientes.

—Entonces no tienes razón para estar aquí. —Odiaba que mi cuerpo estuviera reaccionando a él—. No quiero saber de ti, verte o tratar contigo. También eliminé la grabación que hicimos, por lo que no podrás chantajearme para que vuelva contigo esta vez.

Me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—La puerta para salir está detrás de usted, oficial Cullen . —Crucé los brazos—. Feliz Navidad.

—La Navidad es dentro de dos días.

—¡No es maravilloso! —Un cliente entró justo cuando dijo esas palabras, sacudiendo las campanas alrededor de su cuello—. ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue!

Ambos le miramos en blanco, y uno de mis asociados se movió para tomar su orden.

—Necesito que me expliques qué demonios ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi y este momento —dijo—. Y no me iré hasta que lo hagas.

—Entonces, después que te diga, ¿te irás?

—Depende de lo bueno que sea tu razonamiento.

—Bien.

Me siguió a mi cocina privada y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó con la invitación a Nueva York? ¿Y tú invitación a pasar tiempo con tu familia cuando llegaron?

—No voy a dejar que te encuentres con ellos nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque solo eres otro imbécil, y odio que ya haya dormido contigo. —Abrí un cajón y saqué un sobre rojo brillante, y se lo tiré—. Después que nos fuéramos del resort y creyera toda tu mierda sobre gustarte…

—Me gustas —interrumpió.

—Sí, lo que sea. —Negué—. Decidí que quería intentar devolverte el dinero por algunas de las cosas bonitas que has hecho por mí, decidí intentar ser una buena amiga.

—Novia.

Lo ignoré.

—Así que, hace unos días, bajé a The Wish Tree y robé tu adorno justo cuando estaban cerrando. Pensé que podría obtener algunas cosas para ti, pero ya has conseguido todo lo que querías. Así que, vete a la mierda, y feliz Navidad.

Levantó una ceja, confundido. Cuando abrió el sobre, sacudí la cabeza ante las palabras que ya había leído varias veces.

_1\. Deseo uno. Joder a una mujer al azar en Forks. Seis meses ha sido demasiado tiempo sin follar…_

_2\. Deseo dos. Si el sexo es bueno, follar a la misma mujer unas cuantas veces más, pero no más que unas pocas. (Esta mierda no puede durar más de un mes)._

_3\. Deseo tres. Joder a una mujer al azar diferente en Forks. Enjuagar, lavar. Repetir._

Miró la lista durante los cinco segundos antes de arrugarla y tirarla a la basura. Luego tuvo la audacia de sonreír.

—Sabes —dijo—. Este es un ejemplo perfecto del problema número uno que tengo con ciertas heroínas en los libros románticos.

—No querer ser el tapete para el héroe no es un problema.

—No comunicarse con él lo es. —Sonrió—. ¿No podrías haberme enviado un mensaje de texto y preguntarme sobre esto? ¿Aceptar una de mis llamadas telefónicas y decirme que esto te estaba molestando?

—¿En serio me estás culpando por las palabras que escribiste?

—Nunca escribí ninguna de esas palabras —dijo, acercándose—. Y sé que solo nos conocemos por un corto tiempo, pero ¿honestamente parezco el tipo de persona que participaría en la maldita tradición de un árbol de deseos?

—Sí.

—No. —Apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro—. Recuerdo específicamente que discutimos cómo no participé cuando viajabamos al resort…

—Tal vez estabas mintiendo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Todo tipo de personas quieren ganar diez mil dólares y una semana en un resort de lujo.

—Acabo de pasar una semana en un resort de lujo contigo —dijo—. Y si quisiera ganar tanto, encontraría la forma de hacer trampa la noche que entré en la Plaza y te robé el adorno con tus deseos. ¿No te parece?

Lo miré fijamente.

—Mi hermano estaba conmigo cuando entré esa noche. —Hizo una pausa—. Llenó uno a mi nombre y lo selló sin mostrármelo. No pensé nada de eso.

—Incluso si quisiera creerte…

—Me crees. —Sonrió—. Sin embargo, me disculpo por dejarlo sin leerlo primero. —Me apretó las manos—. Pero realmente desearía que me hubieras hablado de esto en lugar de simplemente ignorarme. Podríamos haber tenido muchas más citas por ahora.

—Estás diciendo "citas", cuando realmente te refieres al sexo.

—Sí. —Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello—. Realmente me gustas, y creo que estamos muy cerca del cien por ciento de compatibilidad.

—¿Muy cerca?

—Seremos una pareja perfecta después que pases unos años aprendiendo a comunicarte mejor que las heroínas románticas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que duraremos más de un año?

—No verme dejándote ir —dijo, presionando su frente contra la mía—. Honestamente no puedo. —Apretó sus labios contra los míos, besándome lentamente y sin sentido, haciéndome olvidar por qué estaba molesta.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré a los ojos.

—Lamento no haber preguntado primero sobre la lista.

—No te preocupes. ¿Todavía puedo reunirme con tu familia para cenar?

—Tal vez.

—¿Por qué es un tal vez?

—Depende de lo bien que vaya el sexo de reconciliación. —Sonreí y me empujó contra la pared.

—Puedo lidiar con eso —dijo, besándome de nuevo—. ¿Realmente borraste esa grabación?

—Absolutamente no.

—¿Te gustaría hacer otra?

—Sí…

—¿Ahora o después de navidad?

—Ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****la adaptación contiene escenas explícitas de sexo****

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**Navidad**

**(No, no esta Navidad. La de julio.)**

**Isabella**

—DAME UNA RAZÓN por la que no me he ido de esta ciudad todavía —dijo Edward, recostándose en su asiento—. Una buena razón.

—Te puedo dar tres.

—Mientras una de ellas no sea lo que está sucediendo actualmente frente a nosotros, te creeré.

Me reí y miré hacia adelante. Estábamos sentados en su patrulla, viendo a un grupo de residentes prepararse para la fiesta anual "Winter Wonderland". El fundador de la ciudad había donado cinco millones de dólares para dar vida a la celebración de este año, y por cualquier razón, eso significaba hacer explotar a más de quinientos muñecos de nieve de seis pies.

—Razón número uno —le dije, entregándole una taza de café—. Amas a una mujer llamada Isabella Swan.

—Ella cree que la amo.

—Se lo dijiste hace veinte minutos y lo dijiste anoche, repetidamente.

—¿Razón número dos?

—En el fondo, te gustan todos los beneficios que recibes por ser un oficial aquí.

—El único beneficio es el cheque. —Sonrió—. ¿Número tres?

Dudé, tratando de pensar en uno, y una llamada llegó desde su radio.

—Tenemos un 10-5 en el distrito de Maple, 10-4 —dijo la voz.

—10-5 en el distrito de Maple —respondió Edward —. Estoy en camino, 10-4.

—¿No es 10-5 una persona desaparecida? –pregunté—. Puedo salir del auto, si esto es serio.

—Nunca es serio —dijo, riendo—. Puedo garantizar que ya sé a quién pertenece esta persona "desaparecida". —Me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, y luego encendió las sirenas y aceleró hacia el carril principal.

—Número tres —le dije, encontrando otra buena razón—. La mujer que amas te acompaña en tus llamadas de "emergencia" de vez en cuando para mantenerte cuerdo.

Me miró y me sonrió.

—La próxima vez, comience con esa razón primero.

—Entonces, ¿debería mantener la lista de razones en tres y no mencionar que esperar un hijo esta próxima Nochebuena es otra buena razón para quedarse?

—¿Disculpa? —Presionó su pie contra el freno—. ¿Que acabas de decir?

—Nada. —Sonreí—. Solo bromeo…

No estoy bromeando.

**FIN**

* * *

**Autor: Whitney G.**

**Libro: Late Night Kisses**

* * *

Hola que les pareció a todas el final último capítulo en el último día del año les deseo a todas un nuevo año y bueno inicios para todas muchas gracias por acompañarme este año en las aventura de las adaptaciones por sus comentarios y sus por estar pendiente les deseo lo mejor y que la pasen bien en compañía de su familia. Próximamente habrá una nueva adaptación pero las publicaciones serán en el blog no se olviden de estar pendiente en las redes sociales de facebook donde publicaré la reseña de la siguiente adaptación.


End file.
